Rite of Passage
by Chalicewell
Summary: A continuation of my Moonlight storyline. After Josef is attacked, he finds an evil plot to start a war with the humans. Mick, Beth and the LA vampires try to help, but there other forces that cause trouble. Will the vampires survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks to all of you who read and love Moonlight. Here is the next story continuing my Moonlight universe. Some vampires want more power over humans and that will affect all vampires, everywhere. How will our LA vamps survive? **_

_**Once again, I acknowledge the names for my stories come from the song titles of Mr. Bob Seger, who has inspired me for years with his music.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Moonlight except the joy it gives me to write about the wonderful characters. **

Chapter 1

Beth stopped in a darkened alcove to adjust her costume. It was a white halter dress, flowing below her knees, hugging her curves. Mick had been dumbstruck when he'd seen her coming down the stairs at home, and they'd barely made it to the party. It had been two weeks since Coraline's abortive attack, and Simone and Josef were throwing a party to introduce Sofia to the vampire community. Beth remembered her first party after she was a vampire. She had been concerned she wouldn't be able to handle the throngs of humans and vampires, but it had worked out and Mick had helped her to be comfortable.

Now she entered the ballroom at Josef's house, no longer intimidated by the vampires and smattering of humans. Simone had decreed it was to be a costume party, with the guests coming as their favorite television or movie star.

Beth had chosen to come as Marilyn Monroe, wearing the iconic white halter dress from the _Seven Year Itch_. She had a makeup and hair stylist come the loft to make her up to look like Marilyn, and they had teased and shaped her blond hair into the same style as the movie star. Mick had been less pleased with the thought of dressing up until Beth suggested he come as James Bond. Then Mick became enthusiastic, realizing all he had to do was wear a tuxedo. Beth convinced him to get a shoulder holster to wear under his jacket. Mick didn't think he needed to go that far, but Beth insisted 007 would always carry a Walther PPK. Mick didn't have that type of handgun, but he did have a Smith .380 semi-auto that would fit nicely under his arm. He had to admit having a firearm loaded with silver made him feel rather like the legendary Ian Fleming hero.

They had arrived at Josef's house with the party beginning to heat up. Beth noticed several women dressed as Morticia Addams, and scoffed to herself. _Too easy, especially among vampires_, she thought.

They greeted Josef and Simone in the hallway. Josef was also dressed in a tuxedo, but sported a half-mask to identify him as Erik from Phantom of the Opera. Simone wore an enticing outfit of gauze and diamonds with a black wig, and was a stunning Cleopatra.

Beth and Simone squealed at each other's costumes, and immediately went off to compare notes. Josef rolled his eyes. "So who are you supposed to be?" Josef asked, accusingly. _If he had to dress up, he would be damned if Mick didn't have to._

Mick put his hand into his jacket and drew out his gun. "I'm Bond—James Bond."

Josef snorted. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're too blond," Mick responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really. Have you seen the latest Bond flicks? Daniel Craig's got nothing on me."

Mick cast his gaze on the crowds before him. "At least you banned the Dracula group."

"Damn straight. We don't need to advertise. C'mon, I'll show you the bar."

Mick nodded gratefully, and the two made their way to one of the open bars placed around the large room. They collected some single malt scotch and retired to a quiet corner.

"What's the latest on Coraline?" Mick asked. He'd had the security system at the loft upgraded, and wouldn't allow Beth to go out by herself at all, in case Coraline was still around. Mick knew he'd tried his wife's patience to the hilt, so when they were invited to the party, nothing on earth was going to keep Beth from going.

Josef took a healthy sip of his scotch. "I told you not to worry, Mick."

"You said you would find her, Josef. It's been two weeks and there's no sign of her."

"That's where you're wrong, buddy," Josef said with a satisfied smile. "I know exactly where she is."

"Josef," Mick growled with irritation.

"Okay, she's back in France at the Duvall compound."

Mick's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know that?"

"I have some friends in the French _Sécurité_ who owe me. I had them put wireless cameras with night vision outside the Duvall estate, and they were able to get a view of the front door." Josef rocked back on his heels with a smirk. "I had Rider hire a few tech guys to monitor who comes and goes, and they saw Coraline drive up and go in last night."

Mick felt himself relax, the tension he'd felt since Beth was attacked disappearing. "So she's in France?"

"Yeah," Josef said as he drained his glass. His voice became hard. "And I need to know what the Duvalls are doing."

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, as Mick recognized the tone of Josef's voice. Josef, Mick asked. "What haven't you told me?"

Josef shrugged, and made to move away but Mick's hand on his friend's shoulder stopped him. "Josef, what's going on?"

"I didn't want to bother you since you were worried about Beth, but that guy who took a shot at me was hired by the Duvalls."

Mick's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?"

"I've infiltrated their finances and Henri Duvall withdrew a hundred thousand Euros about three weeks ago."

"To pay an assassin?" Mick said, catching up fast.

Josef took Mick's glass and refilled it at the bar, along with his own. He handed it to Mick. "I called Henri and warned him off. I don't know if he took me seriously."

"Then we need to go to France," Mick said, determinedly.

"There's another problem." Josef explained about what the Head of Council told him about a possible vampire attack on humans and those the Council thought were behind it.

"_Geez Josef!"_ Mick exploded. They looked around quickly noting no one had heard Mick's outburst. "You couldn't tell me about this before now?"

"There's nothing you could have done. I have some information from our Council, but it's not enough."

Mick ran his hand through his hair, giving him a more rakish look. "Couldn't the Council handle it? It sounds like their jurisdiction."

"Yes, but I offered to help. It's me Duvall wants to kill because of Lance. I won't put Simone or any of you at risk."

Mick still looked unconvinced, and Josef continued, "Come to the office tomorrow night and I'll go over everything I have."

"All right," Mick replied. "I'm sick of the Duvalls interfering in our lives." Now Mick glanced around the room trying to seek out Beth.

Josef said, "Let's go find our women. The dancing will start soon and I don't want any of those bloodsuckers trying to dance with my wife."

On the other side of the room, Simone and Beth had complimented each other's costumes and Beth asked, "So where are Sofia and Ewan?"

Simone craned her neck, looking over the crowd. "They got here about fifteen minutes ago. You should see Sofia, she's dressed like Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"In the black dress with the long cigarette holder?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, she looks great.

What about Ewan?"

"He came as Zorro. Sofia told me he didn't want to dress up that much, but she got him a cape, sword and a scarf for a mask and he settled down."

Beth sighed. "What's with these guys? Dressing up is fun."

They surveyed the guests, trying to guess who was dressed as whom, and Beth spotted Logan, who was predictably made up as Lando Calrissian from Star Wars. She didn't recognize anyone else, but the guests looked like they were having a good time.

"I think your party is a success, Simone," Beth commented.

Simone smiled widely and clasped her hands in satisfaction. "I think so. Everyone I've talked to is excited about it, and the contest."

"What contest?"

"Later tonight we're going to have a costume contest. We're going to bring the best ones up on the stage and have them judged by applause."

"Sounds like fun," Beth said, glad that Simone was happy.

"Let's go find Josef and Mick." Simone glanced at the stage. "The band is going to start soon and I want to have the first dance with Josef."

Beth grinned. "Me, too. I mean with Mick."

The two ladies wound their way through the crowds in search of their absent mates.

The dancing commenced, with Mick gliding Beth through the older dances. She was glad she'd taken dancing lessons when she was human, otherwise she wouldn't have known how to foxtrot or waltz. He told her about Coraline's whereabouts and Beth gave a sigh of relief. She loved Mick dearly, but having him trail her wherever she went was getting on her last nerve.

The guests took refreshments during the evening, the humans hovered around the heavily-laden buffet tables, while the vampires partook of fresh blood in glasses, or Josef's donors, who circulated the room. The freshies wore regular evening dress, so the vampires could choose among them. Josef was a considerate employer, and told the girls to donate twice and then they had to retire. He had hired extra ladies from one of the agencies in town to make sure there was enough for the vampires to enjoy.

Mick and Beth were taking a break to seek some champagne mixed with blood when the band stopped and Josef took the microphone.

The talk died down and Josef said, "Thank you all for coming tonight." He had removed his mask, and looked at the guests below him. "It is my great pleasure to introduce you to a new member of our community, Ms. Sofia Harrison. Some of you know her, but to those who don't she will be an asset to our community, and as the years go by, I'm sure she will become one of our most valued members."

There was applause, and Sofia sank into Ewan's arm, hiding her embarrassment. She was grateful Josef didn't demand she go up on the stage.

Josef continued, smiling wickedly, "Now, since the gentlemen have, to a man refused, it's time for the costume contest for the ladies only," Josef smirked. "I will call up the ones who will be judged for the best costumes tonight."

A murmur went through the crowd, and expectant faces pointed to Josef. He was pleased Simone's idea had stimulated the party.

He pulled out a piece of paper and read, "Cindy Ammons."

A brunette dressed as Bellatrix LaStrange gave a little shriek, and made her way to the stage. Josef proceeded to name two more women, dressed as Marie Antoinette and Elizabeth Bennet. The last three were Sofia, Simone and Beth.

Beth turned to Mick. "I can't go up there alone. You have to come with me," she whispered.

"But, sweetheart, you're the one in the contest."

Her mouth pressed into a line. Mick knew she hated to be in front of a crowd. Even when she doing her Buzzwire reports, it was only the cameraman, so she wasn't nervous. "I won't go unless you come with me."

Mick sighed. He knew that look. "All right, I'll lead you, and stand back on the side."

Relieved, Beth smiled wanly. "Thank you, Mick."

He escorted her up on the stage, and hung back in the shadows. He was so proud of his wife as she stood with the other ladies

Josef continued. "In case you think I'm prejudice to have my friends and wife up here, the selections were made not by myself, but three totally impartial guests…." There was a ripple of laughter from the audience.

Mick watched Beth, but paused to scan the crowd, who looked on expectantly. He noted a man who was behind most of the guests dressed in camo, his face painted as if he were a sniper. He didn't know why the man piqued his interest, but he felt uneasy all of a sudden.

Josef was continuing the contest, holding up his hand over each contestant, measuring the applause.

While Mick watched, the man in camo pulled out a gun and aimed toward the stage. Mick reacted immediately and his hand went into his jacket. He drew his weapon out of the holster in his jacket, snicking off the safety. Before the man could fire, Mick leveled his handgun on the stranger and shot.

The man in camo went down with a thud, and they heard the ensuing screams from the guests. Josef had ducked, taking down as many of the women as he could reach.

Mick jumped with vampire speed over the crowd and reached the assassin before most of the people were aware. He dragged the dead body out of the ballroom through one of the French doors that had been opened to provide ventilation. Josef's security team was fast behind him.

Josef made sure Simone and the other ladies were unhurt, and picked up the microphone. _What the hell had happened?_ he thought, but he knew he had to keep the crowd calm. He banged his fingers on the mic to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't be alarmed. This was just a little show to make sure you were paying attention to the ladies up here."

He scanned the women who were now standing, but looking slightly distressed. "Sorry if our little show alarmed you lovely ladies." He glanced at Simone, who knew he was lying his ass off, but he gave a slight shake of the head, and she faced forward again.

"Now, let's start again and I'm going to ask for your applause for each of the contestants in tonight's contest for the best costume."

Josef spared a look at the French doors where they'd dragged the guest who had shot at them. _Damn_, he wanted to be out there. Instead, he put on his host face and stood behind the vampire dressed as Marie Antoinette, and put up his hand and there was applause. He continued down the line and each woman had about the same volume, until he reached Beth. The crowd reacted with loud hand-clapping and cat calls.

"The winner is Beth St. John as Marilyn Monroe." Josef bent into her ear. "Do something. Play along; we've got to keep them distracted."

_Play along?_ she thought. Her eyes had been fixed on the doors to the terrace, but since she knew Mick was all right, she gave a smile to the crowd. The other ladies gave her little pats and congratulations as they left the stage. She and Josef were the only ones left, and she took the microphone, giving him a sexy smile for the crowd to see.

"Thank you Mr. President," she whispered, in what she hoped was an approximation of Marilyn's voice. The crowd roared, clapping

When the clamor died down she said, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for the great honor." She twirled around at almost vampire speed, lifting her skirt as she whirled. The audience went wild, the bullet shot forgotten.

Beth gave them kissing gestures, and handed the microphone back to Josef, who said, "The prize to this lovely winner is a pair of diamond earrings." He presented the small box to Beth with a flourish and she kissed him on the cheek, taking the opportunity to whisper, "What's going on?"

He kissed her cheek back, and said in her ear, "As soon as you can, get out to the terrace."

Beth smiled at the crowd again and Josef announced, "My friends, please enjoy the dancing and refreshments." He put down the mic, and nodded to the band. They started playing some Glenn Miller and the happy guests began to dance.

Beth made her way down from the stage, accepting congratulations on the way. She kept her smile in place, even though she was in a fever to get outside. Finally, she escaped the well-wishers, and went out through the doors to the terrace.

Mick was there, looking grim until he saw her. He immediately put his arm around her. "Are you okay?"

She took in his scent and relaxed. "Um-hm." She looked up at him, "What happened?"

Mick drew away and she saw Josef talking to James, with Simone off to the side. They approached Josef. Ewan also came out and after a quick word with Josef, went back into the ballroom.

James said, "It was a vampire, he didn't come in with the rest. He must have gotten in by hiding in a car trunk. When we were doing our rounds we found one of the cars looked like the trunk was forced. He could have come in by these doors. I'm sorry, sir."

"You can't be everywhere," Josef said. "Is he truly dead?"

"Yes, sir," James replied. "Mr. St. John got him in the head with silver."

"Good shooting, Mick. But I wish he'd been alive so we could find out who sent him."

"Sorry, Josef, I wasn't going to take a chance he'd shoot anyone, even you."

"I suppose I can live with that," Josef smirked. He turned to James. "Get fingerprints and send them to Rider. He can try to idenfiy them."

Simone stood by Josef and nodded at Mick and Beth. "If you guys want to leave, go ahead. We have to go back and finish the party."

Mick looked at Beth. "Do you want to go?"

Beth shook her head. "No way, St. John. I won the contest and you owe me a dance."

"You better watch out, buddy," Josef smiled. "After your wife's performance on the stage, I'm sure a lot of vamps would like to get a crack at her."

"Oh? What happened?"

Beth smiled seductively, pleased at Mick's jealous reaction. "I'll tell you later. And you can tell me how you spotted the bad guy, Mr. Bond." She took Mick's arm and headed back toward the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was long and palatial, covered on one side with floor to ceiling windows, and the other with mirrors. It had been designed to mimic Versailles, but the windows were specially made with UV protection and shielded to prevent too much light to intrude. The vampires called it 'Little Versailles' and the Paris Council used it as their headquarters. It was on the outskirts of the city, but close enough for the Council members to meet frequently.

Comte du Plessis, the Head of the Council studied some papers before him on the long table that served as his desk.

He rang a small bell that tinkled in the darkening room. Several minions responded.

"_Oui_, your grace?"

He handed the young vampire a piece of paper. "Have the ones on this list be here at midnight. Tell them it is imperative."

"_D'accord,_ your grace." The servant bowed and left quickly.

du Plessis leaned back in his chair. There was more preparation to be done, but things were moving into place so they could control the humans. He was no fool and the plan he had would certainly change the balance of power in their favor. He still needed the backing of the powerful vampires who supported him. They thought they would rule, but du Plessis would make sure he himself would be the only leader.

_Le Comte_ waited for his visitors with satisfaction.

TBC

_**It looks like the assassin has failed, and Josef will be keeping tabs on the Duvalls. Can he find out what else is going on? Thank you for following the story, and I appreciate your feedback! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and all your support. Also, thanks to those who still write Moonlight stories, I love to read other authors. **_

_**After Sofia's party, our vampires get some answers from Josef~~~~~~**_

Chapter 2

Sofia leaned into Ewan after they left the party. She had a good time, but was happy it was over. She appreciated Simone's desire to introduce her to the community, and she knew it would be good for their law practice to make contacts. She was relieved that Beth won the costume contest, even with the incident that had occurred during the judging. Ewan talked to Josef and told her what happened and that everything was safe. She relaxed and they stayed until it was almost dawn.

Now she stirred in the protective arm he had around her. "Okay, what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. I know someone shot at us while we were on the stage. I saw you rush out on the terrace."

Ewan sighed. Sofia was sharp, and wouldn't let him evade the question. "Someone had a gun, probably shooting at Josef. Mick got him in the head and we don't know who he was."

"Why is someone after Josef?"

"He has enemies and they tried to kill him."

Sofia snorted and sat up. "Don't try to con me, Ewan."

He sighed. _When had he lost control of his fledgling?_ "Someone tried to kill Josef a couple of weeks ago, the day Beth was attacked. Josef thinks it was Coraline's family."

Sofia reigned in her fury. Since becoming a vampire, she found her emotions were raw, and the thought of her friends in danger brought out her baser self. "I wish Beth had killed that bitch," she hissed.

"I agree," Ewan said mildly, "but in the long view, we don't know what that would stir up with the Duvalls. They have powerful contacts and they know the Paris Council."

She felt her sire's concern, and tried to calm down. "I suppose so." She thought a few moments. "The guy tonight was after Josef?"

"He thinks so."

"What will Josef do?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Since I'm the oldest vampire in the region besides Megan, I need to know what's going on."

Sofia felt a prick of fear. "You—I mean, you're older than Josef. Would you want to be Elder?"

The tremulous tone of her voice gave him pause, and he looked at her. "My beloved, I have no desire to be Elder. I could have had that anytime in Europe, but I didn't want it." Ewan thought that sounded rather cowardly and tried to make Sofia understand. "I could have taken over as Elder of several regions, but I never wanted to mix in politics. I find no joy in it, as I do with academics."

Sofia nodded. She knew her sire was dedicated to learning and was, at heart, a gentle soul. As for Josef, she'd known him all her live and now that she was a vampire, she found out the things Josef had to do to keep the vampire secret from the humans. Josef made hard decisions and even ordered deaths, but she understood that. She didn't want Ewan to have to make such choices. Even though she was his childe, she wanted to shield him.

Sofia took Ewan's hand. "I know you would protect me and other vampires to your last drop of blood. If you don't want to govern, that's fine. Your strengths lie elsewhere, and your knowledge is crucial to keep the vampire culture alive. I wouldn't want you to be any different."

Ewan took her hand and kissed it. She understood him so well. "Thank you, my love," he said. He could feel her belief and approval washing over him. "But I must help Josef if I can, and it might mean fighting his enemies."

"I know. You have the ear of the Council here, as well as in Europe. You can be a mediator and help Josef that way."

Ewan thought a moment and realized she was right. His long years gave him the gravitas to possibly avert any problems between the vampires. He smiled at her, drawing her closer to kiss her neck, feeling her shudder in delight.

His lustful designs were brought up short by his cell phone ringing. Sofia pushed him away and gestured for him to answer the call. He saw it was from Josef. He grimaced, and answered,

"Yes?"

"_Ewan, I'm glad you are still up. Listen, we've got some problems, and I want to get together tomorrow night."_

"What's wrong?"

"_I don't want to go into it on the phone. Can you meet tomorrow at midnight? There are some things I need to tell you about."_

"I'm bringing Sofia."

"_Of course. Come up to the house. And tell Sofia I thought she looked great at the party." _

Ewan chuckled. "I thought so, too."

"_You're a lucky bastard,"_ Josef responded and hung up.

Sofia heard the conversation, and smirked at her sire. She hadn't changed from her slinky black dress, and she walked toward the door, swing her hips. She looked at him over her shoulder. "I think I'll get ready for bed. Care to join me?"

Ewan's fangs came down, and he followed his mate out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simone directed Hale to have fresh blood in the lounge. She was a bit distracted. It was the night after the party, and she couldn't have the freshies donate for their vampire guests, they were still recovering from the night before. Instead, she contacted Guillermo and ordered extra blood for the meeting.

Josef had told her a little about what was going on, but Simone was more concerned that another assassin would try to kill her husband. The security was good at both the Kostan home and office, but neither of them wanted to live in an armed camp on a permanent basis.

Josef came into the room, and gave her a smile. Simone went to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her disquiet. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I'm concerned about you."

Josef gave her a little grin, "Don't worry, I'm on top of it."

Simone narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to, Josef?"

"You'll hear when everyone gets here."

Feeling a little better by Josef's show of confidence, Simone relaxed. She returned to his arms, giving him a nuzzle on the ear. "Sure you won't tell me?" she whispered.

Josef growled, and was about to respond when he picked up the sound of the doorbell with his vampire hearing. Simone heard too, and she reluctantly freed herself.

They waited and in a moment Hale showed in their guests, Megan, Ben, Ewan and Sofia as well as Mick and Beth. Josef gestured for them to sit down, and Hale passed drinks for those who wanted them, then withdrew.

Josef swirled the single malt in his glass and took a large sip and looked at his friends. He knew he had their loyalty and was grateful for it. He stood, and looked at them. "Thank you for coming. I'm afraid I have some news that isn't good."

The group waited, and Josef continued. "You know that someone tried to assassinate me at Sofia's party. There was also another attempt a couple of weeks ago."

A few of them sat up, but were stilled by Josef's demeanor. He continued, "I talked to the Council in New York. There are some renegade vampire factions in Europe that want to attack the humans and take control."

Beth looked at Mick's grim visage. She knew some of what Josef was saying, but didn't know it was that bad. Never one to hold back, Beth said, "But Josef, that's crazy. There are more of them than us—how would vampires be able to win against all the humans?"

Josef nodded at Beth. "You're right, Blondie. We can't win."

Josef took in all the frowns from the assembled group. "Emmaline in New York told me she'd heard some things filtering out of France. She sent someone over, but all he could find was the French Council was recruiting younger vamps."

Mick spoke for the first time. "Do you think they're trying to gather an army?"

"That's what we need to find out," Josef replied. "I'm taking steps to deal with the Duvalls, but I need to find out who might be supporting the radicals so I can go after them, too."

"What are you doing?" Ewan asked.

Josef gave them a wicked grin. "I'm destroying their wealth. I warned them to leave us alone and the gunman tried again at the party. Now the Duvalls won't have a franc to rub together. I also have their compound wired with cameras so I can see who's coming and going."

Ben shifted in his chair. His legal mind ran through the options. He wasn't a warrior, but he knew strategy. "It sounds like you need someone to infiltrate their organization and find out what these vampires are doing."

"Yes, and not only what they're up to, but also who's behind it," Josef mused.

Ben glanced at Megan. "I could do it."

Megan looked at Ben in alarm. All her love as well as her sire's instinct came to the surface. "No, Ben! You're too young."

He stiffened. He knew Megan would object because she feared for his safety, but he wasn't going to stand down because he was a new vampire. He took a moment to answer calmly. "I know I'm young, but I have years of experience as a lawyer. I can read people and situations. I've been in court when new evidence was thrown at me, and I know how to dissemble."

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I've seen Ben do some amazing things in court. Just like any good lawyer, he's great at lying—I mean disinformation," Beth smiled at her former boss. "No offence."

He smiled graciously, "None taken."

"I think it's too dangerous," Megan said, not looking at her lover. She knew he wanted to help, but her terror at putting him at risk outweighed her senses.

Now Ben took her hand. "Honey, I can do this."

Megan bit her lip, and looked into his dark eyes. "I don't want you in danger."

"We're all in danger from these people. We have to stop them. Josef can't do it without intel, and I can get it."

Ewan commented, "They might not believe you. After all, it will be known you're from LA, and they might be suspicious."

Ben nodded. "I've thought of that. I can say I'm used to running my own life, and I was turned emergently. I can pretend that I don't like the restrictions my sire has placed on me, and I'm looking to make my own way in the vampire world."

Sofia asked, "Can you do that Ben? The vampires you'll be dealing with will be older, and can feel what you're thinking." Her wider experience with vampires made her say the hard truth. "They will grill you, especially if you get into their inner circle. Can you make them believe you?"

The room went silent as Ben considered her question.

"I'll need to practice hiding my emotions. You guys can help me." He glanced at all of them. "Anyone you send will have to fool them. I think I can do it." He took Megan's hand, trying to reassure her.

Megan's heart broke as she knew she couldn't hold Ben back. He had been his own man as a human, and now he was willing to take on a risky mission. "I believe you can," she said.

Relief washed over him, as well as his undying love for his sire. "When I get back from this, I want to marry you," he blurted.

Megan gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. The others smiled and Simone clapped her hands together. The tension in the room dissipated and Josef poured them all a drink. "I should call for some champagne, but this will do. Nice proposal, Ben," Josef added.

Megan and Ben still held hands, and she smiled. She felt Ben's ambivalence. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't answer me. Will you marry me?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, "Of course, you silly man."

"Oh, good. I want to do the wedding," Simone exclaimed.

Both Ben and Megan looked at her and laughed, soon joined by hearty chuckles from everyone else.

"What?" Simone said.

"You never met a party you didn't like," Beth said, jokingly.

"Hey, I'm good at it," Simone sniffed.

Josef put his arm around her waist. "Of course you are, babe. Your parties are the best."

She smiled, mollified, and kissed him on the cheek.

Ewan spoke, bringing them back to the issue, "If Ben's going, we need to find out who he needs to see, and get him the best information we can."

"Perhaps when Ben gets involved with these vampires, he can convince them he's talked me into their plan," Megan said. "That way I could go over and be with him." She didn't want Ben to think he couldn't handle himself.

Josef stood, nodding. "That's a good idea. If they think that my friends are deserting me, it might make them more willing to talk."

Megan looked at Ben. "It's not that I think you can't do this, but I want to help."

"I know," Ben took her hand and kissed it. "I want you to be there with me."

Josef said, "Ben, do you speak French?"

Ben grimaced, "I used to, in high school, but I'm afraid I'm not an expert."

"We can get you up to speed with some DVDs."

"I speak French fluently," Megan said. "I'll work with Ben so he doesn't have an accent. I'm sure these vampires are old, and they won't take him seriously if he can't communicate on their level."

Ben was overwhelmed at his sire's selflessness. He knew she was worried about him, but she was willing to help him in this mission.

Mick stood up and paced a bit. "I want to go. The Duvall's wouldn't have come after anyone if not for Coraline."

Beth's heart went out to him. She knew he felt responsible for Coraline bringing down her family on Josef.

Josef went up to Mick, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy, but you can't. The Duvalls know you and wouldn't believe you would turn on me."

Frustrated, Mick pulled away from Josef's friendly hand. "I have to do something. It's my fault the Duvalls are after you."

"I know you'd like to take them on personally, so would I. But we have others to consider. You can't leave Beth by herself, and wouldn't want her involved in a fight," Josef said earnestly. He knew where Mick's soft spots were, and Beth was one of them.

Beth also didn't want Mick charging off to France to confront the Duvall's and said, "I wouldn't let you go alone, Mick."

Mick sighed and Beth felt his capitulation.

"Besides, you have some cases you're working on that you can't abandon," she reminded him.

Her husband nodded, and sat down. "Okay, you guys are right."

"If Ben finds out what's going on, we can revisit our options," Josef said.

"Have you told Bella and the Cleaners about this?" Ewan asked.

"No, not yet. I don't want anyone outside our circle to know what we're doing. Right now, we know next to nothing and there isn't any threat to the region," Josef responded.

Ben stood up. "It looks like I need to get busy and improve my French."

Josef came over and shook his hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think I'm the logical choice. I'll tell them the truth—up to a certain point," Ben smiled. He glanced at Megan and Ewan. "I'm counting on you both to help me so they can't easily read me."

Ewan nodded.

Josef said, "I'm going to send one of my security guys over with you. He'll stay out of sight but be around in case you need help. If you can convince them Megan is on your side that will make things easier."

Ben nodded, and Megan got up and took his hand. "You won't be alone, Ben."

TBC

_**Well, Josef let everyone know what was going on, and Ben will try to take on the Paris Council. Will he be able to do it? This was an informational chapter, but next, what are the Duvall's doing and will Ben be able to infiltrate the enemy?**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews and to those who only read. I'm happy to keep Moonlight going for those who love it. Now, you can't keep those Duvalls down, and Ben is getting ready to carry out his mission.**_

Chapter 3

Coraline walked through the rooms of the Duvall mansion, looking for her brother Henri. She had been home for almost a week, and she was still depressed at her failed attempt to kill Beth St. John. She'd spent her nights cruising the vampire clubs of Paris, with Luc as her shadow. She'd gotten used to having him around when she was in Los Angeles, and his utter devotion soothed her battered ego.

She found Henri in Lance's old office, behind an original Louis XIV desk. His laptop was in front of him, and papers covered the large surface. He didn't acknowledge Coraline, and she felt his frustration and anger.

"Henri, what's wrong?"

He pushed away from the desk and took a moment before he looked at her. "Our finances are in chaos, and our investments have all but disappeared," he fumed.

"But how?" Coraline asked, alarmed by her brother's anxiety.

"I don't know. Someone has been buying up and disposing of everything we've invested."

"Who would do that? How could they know?"

Henri got up and paced around the ornate room. "I can't tell, but I suspect it's your friend Kostan."

Coraline hissed, "He's not my friend. You're the one who tried to have him killed." After her return, Henri had told her of the plot to assassinate Josef.

Henri resumed his seat, and slammed his hand down on the desk. "I told Erik to leave Kostan alone after the first time, but he wouldn't stop. My sources in Los Angeles tell me that Erik is dead, but Kostan knows I sent him and now he's come after us."

"Don't we have any other money?" Coraline asked, realizing the situation was serious.

"Yes, but not enough. Our expenses are high here and we have to keep up appearances to the vampires here." Henri ran his hand through his hair. "Lance managed all the money, even when our sire was alive, and I don't have the experience."

Coraline went to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "What can I do, _mon frère_?"

He smiled slightly, covering her hands with his. "There's nothing you can do since you burned your bridges in Los Angeles. Kostan won't listen to you."

She sighed and pulled away. "He never would. Josef has no mercy and is loyal to his friends," She couldn't bring herself to mention Mick's name. "Even if we had money to invest, what's to say Josef wouldn't get to that, too?"

Henri responded, slowly. "If we had the funds, I could put it with a broker under a false name. I know such a person, but they won't act unless it is a large sum."

Coraline walked to one of the long windows in the room, her gown sweeping the floor. She turned to Henri, her favorite brother who had always supported her, and made a decision. "I know where there are jewels and gold."

"What do you mean?" Henri frowned.

She gave him a sly smile. "Marie Antoinette was deemed a fool and a dilettante by the people, but you remember she was neither. She trusted no one in Louis' court and she could see what was to befall during the Terror. She was desperate to save her son and the monarchy. Marie trusted me, for our family wasn't in line for the throne. She told me of a cache of valuables she had hidden."

Henri sat up, his eyes wide. "Where?"

"She had jewels and gold hidden in a coffin and buried within the _Catacombes de Paris_. Our family was not persecuted, and she made me swear I would use them to save her son if necessary. After the _Dauphin's_ murder, it didn't matter, but the jewels remain in the catacombes until this day."

Henri, whooped and jumped up to give Coraline a hug. "And you know they are still there?"

"I went to see them in 1904. Some of the walls had given way, but it is still possible to get to the coffin. Now it is under the city, and has been closed off for a century."

Henri picked her up and swung her around, laughing. "My dear sister, you have saved us."

Coraline basked in Henri's approval. For once, she wasn't just the little sister who was attached to the family on sufferance. It almost made her forget her failure in killing Beth. "I haven't been down there for a long time, but I'm positive no one has found them. It would have become public knowledge."

"I'm sure they are safe," Henri said with renewed confidence. "You must guide me to them, and we will survive."

Coraline stepped away, looking at Henri shrewdly. "I will save us, but you haven't heard my price."

He frowned, "What price?"

"I want to be a full partner in this family. I have capabilities and want to be included in any decisions made for our future. It is no longer the 18th century, Henri, and I want to be given the respect I deserve."

Her brother looked at her and nodded. "I agree, _mon cher_. I know our sire and then Lance treated you like chattel, and I never agreed with that. We must move with the times. If we recover this treasure, then you will have a say in its disposal."

Coraline's eyes flashed silver, then back. "I want my participation drawn up in the contracts for our new investments."

Henri nodded. "_Oui,_ I approve of that."

She damped down her impulse to jump up and laugh. For the first time, she would be a major player in the family. "But what of the others? Will our brothers agree?"

"I will give them no choice," Henri said, darkly. "It is a matter of our survival." He had always known that his sister was more than an ornament to their clan and now his brothers would have to understand it too.

"Then I will show you the treasure," Coraline said, grinning.

It was a momentous moment, and Henri took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome to the family, _mon soeur_."

Coraline accepted his homage as her due. She wasn't about to tell Henri she'd kept the treasure a secret in case she'd wanted to use the funds to escape and disappear. He didn't need to know that.

"When can we go to find the jewels?"

"Tomorrow night I will show you. We must have transport and help."

"It will be as you command, _mon cher_," Henri said, and kissed her hand again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a huge thump as his body hit the mat for the twentieth time than night. Ben Talbot picked himself up and shook off the pain. "Dammit, Mick, that's a move I don't know yet."

"That's what I'm here to teach you," Mick responded, grimly

"Then show me," Ben growled. He began to wonder if he'd taken on more than he could handle when he offered to go to Paris to spy for Josef. He'd spent the last ten nights training in unarmed combat with Mick and several of Josef's security team. He was also being schooled in firearms and swordplay. In between, he was working with Megan to perfect his French. Ben went to his freezer every morning exhausted, and he knew Megan was worried about him. His vampire vigor was being tested but Megan made him drink fresh blood to keep up his strength. He knew once he was up to Mick's standard of fighting, he'd have to work with Ewan and Josef to be able to shield his emotions from the older vampires he would be dealing with in France.

Mick pulled Ben into a hold, and demonstrated how to get out of it, and throw his opponent. Ben was a quick study and after a second try, threw Mick to the ground. Mick stood up, smiling, "Good job, man. You picked that up fast."

Ben nodded, feeling pleased he'd was able to best Mick. Ben had never been an athlete, although he'd run for track at college.

Mick said, "I think that's enough for tonight. Megan said she'd have my head if we went past midnight."

"Yeah, she wants me to practice my French later," Ben said. He was still surprised that as a vampire, he didn't sweat after a workout.

They walked to the door of Josef's home gym, and Mick commented, "Just remember, use your instinct when someone's coming at you. They won't expect you to have much skill since you're so young." Mick saw Ben grimace. "Use it to your advantage, Ben."

"I know. It's hard thinking I was competent as a human but not as a vampire."

Mick nodded. "You and Beth, both." He still thought of the terror he felt when he found out Beth had fought Coraline. "In fifty years you'll be able to take on anyone, trust me."

Ben, like Beth, was still coming to grips with the fact of his immortality. He stuck out his hand to Mick. "Thanks for your help."

They shook hands, and Mick said almost wistfully, "I wish I could be there."

"I know. But I'll have plenty of back up. Once I make contact, I'll convince them Megan will help me and she'll come over."

"Good. We'll have at least one more session before you go."

"Fine," Ben said and they left Josef's house, each heading for their cars.

Mick watched Ben drive off, and got into the Benz, turning the vintage car toward the loft. He still felt responsible for the attempt on Josef's life, and Coraline's attack on Beth. Right now, he wanted to get home and bury himself in Beth's arms to forget about his guilt. He entered the loft, and found his wife in the kitchen, pouring a glass of blood.

"Got another one of those?" He asked.

She gave him a huge smile, and reached for another glass. "Of course."

They downed the nourishment, and Mick poured some scotch into their glasses, mixing the golden liquor with the blood. They sat down and Beth asked, "How is Ben doing?"

Mick stretched out his long legs, and smiled at her. "He's doing well with self-defense. And he has good instincts about people."

"He does. He always knew there was something different about you, didn't he?" Beth raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll give him that. I'm just glad he stayed away from you when you were both human."

Beth snorted, "Really, Mick. You know I was never interested in him. I just stayed at the ADA's office to keep an eye on what was going on."

Mick moved over and pulled her into his arms. He knew Beth had never been attracted to Talbot, but he liked to tease her with it. He sighed, "I wish I could go over with Ben. I could stay out of sight—"

Beth growled, "You know you can't do that. If the Duvalls or anyone over there got a whiff of you, the plan would be ruined."

He buried his face in her neck. "I know. It makes me nuts that I have to sit on the sidelines."

Beth thought a little tough love might be the solution to Mick's gloom. "You know, not everything is about you. Josef is trying to keep this from becoming an all-out war, and save humans from dying."

Mick looked at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"And, we have to work on finding that missing teenager. Her parents are suffering, and we can help them."

Mick smiled. His Beth always knew how to make him feel like his life as a vampire was worthwhile. "I suppose you're right," he said feigning reluctance. He nibbled on her ear, raking his fangs down her neck.

"Mick, are you listening to me?" she huffed.

"Of course, Mrs. St. John." He mumbled into skin. He felt her shudder with desire as he brought his mouth up to meet hers. She wanted to talk with him about the missing girl they'd been tracking, but his hands on her body drove all rational thought from her mind. At least she'd taken his mind off his doldrums.

When mick picked up to take her to their bedroom, she decided their talk could wait for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it's further down this way," Coraline said, her voice echoing in the stone caverns. Henri followed her, armed with a lantern. They had half a dozen of their guards with them carrying satchels to remove the treasure.

Coraline paused at a junction of two tunnels. "This way, I think," she said, walking off to the left.

Henri followed, not allowing any doubts about his sister's story. She took the lead, not needing a lantern to see the way. Her vampire vision was enough in the dim tunnel. She wrinkled her nose. She was used to the smell of death, but in the closed confines it was overwhelming. Coming to another turn, she gasped. She recognized the crude cross gouged into the wall, and knew they were close. "Yes, it's this way." She hurried through the rubble-filled catacomb with Henri close behind. She counted three alcoves and at the fourth, she stopped. "It's in here," her voice waivered with excitement.

Henri came up behind her. "Where?"

"It's the coffin at the back." They walked carefully between the outer caskets which had fallen apart, their footsteps crunching on dried bones. Neither vampire paid attention to the dead humanity and found the back of the tomb.

"It's this one," she breathed.

Henri set down the unneeded lantern with a thump. The coffin lay on its side, a victim of the decay of the centuries. He reached for it, wrenching the lid off. A hail of jewels and gold coins fell out and Coraline laughed in relief.

"I told you it would be here!" she exclaimed.

"You did, my brilliant sister," Henri responded. He stood up and his eyes went silver in his excitement. He kissed her on the cheek and called out to his guards.

"Come, load up the treasure." They moved out of the way in the crowded niche as his minions started to scoop the jewels and gold into their packs. Unlike his miserly sire and Lance, Henri had promised a bonus to his guards for this night's work.

Coraline and Henri watched as all the valuables were tucked away. The vampires strained with the weight that was almost too great for their immortal strength. Henri was delighted, and said to them, "As I promised all will receive a portion of tonight's takings. Remember, _ma sœur de dame _has authority over you, as if they were my words."

The guards bowed to Coraline, even with the burden loaded in their packs.

She nodded graciously, and the group started toward the entrance to the catacombs. The cloud that had hung over her since her failure lifted. Coraline began to imagine that with her new standing in the family it would be possible to try again to kill Beth, and make Mick see that she was meant to be with him.

TBC

_**So Ben is getting ready to go to France, and the Duvalls aren't as defenseless as Josef hopes. Next, Ben makes his move to find out what's going on.**_

_**Comments are always welcome and appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ben is getting ready for Paris, and so are our other LA vampires. Thanks for all your support, you keep me writing!**_

Chapter 4

Josef strode briskly into his office, ready to check on the Tokyo market. He was in a fairly good mood, having heard from Mick that Ben was progressing well with the training program. It looked like Ben might be able to leave for France in the next week.

He'd just sat down at his computer, when his cell rang. He checked and saw it was Emmaline, the Head of Council in New York.

"Yes, Em. How are you?" Josef answered.

"_Not good,"_ she growled in her gruff voice.

"What's wrong?"

He heard a sigh from across the continent. "_You remember I told you I sent some younger vampires over to France to get information about the Paris Council?"_

"Yes?"

"_One came back a couple of weeks ago, but the other two stayed. Just last night, Marco called me from Belgium. The Cleaners there got him on a plane to New York after they found him injured. The Paris people found out the other vampire we sent was connected with us and tortured him to find out what he knew. Marco tried to help him and barely escaped with his life. He got on a train out of Paris and wound up in Brussels. He called the Cleaners and they called us." _

"Is the other vampire dead?"

"_If not, he's probably told them why we sent him. I know you're planning on having young Talbot go over, but now I'm not sure that's a good idea."_

"What did you tell these vampires before they went to France?"

"_Just to try to find out what the Paris Council was up to,"_ she replied.

"So the only thing the French might find out is the US Council is interested in what they're doing."

"_Yes….."_

Josef paused a moment. "You're in New York, and Ben would be coming from LA. He doesn't have any connection with you or the Council there. He could convince them he's on his own."

"_Would they believe him? How could he know to seek them out?"_

"His sire, Megan has wineries in France. He could tell them he found out through vampires at her business."

"_They would probably check,"_ Emmaline commented.

"We could take care of that. I'm sure Megan's people are loyal to her."

"_I don't want anyone else hurt, Josef,"_ Emmaline said. "_Perhaps we can send a Cleaner."_

Josef shook his head and replied. "We don't have the time. We'd have to set up a false identity and the Cleaner would have to be letter-perfect. With Ben, his background is known and documented. He will be more believable and later try to get Megan accepted by them."

"_But he's so young, Josef. Can he cover his emotions?"_

"Ewan, Megan and I have been working with him on that. Remember, he was an assistant district attorney for Los Angeles when he was human. He's very focused and I think he can handle himself with the older vamps."

There was a pause. _"It's your call, Josef. I have a couple of Cleaners in Paris that are personal friends that I can contact in case Ben needs help. They'll be discrete." _

"Fine, I'll tell you when and where he'll be there."

"_Keep me posted,"_ Emmaline said, and hung up.

Josef scrubbed his face in frustration. He'd made tough decisions before, but they usually didn't put innocents in harm's way. He had to tell Megan and Ben about what had happened in Paris. It needed to be Ben's decision if he went or not. He picked up his phone to make the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pierre, the Comte du Plessis watched while his second-in-command entered the Council office.

"Well? What did you find out?"

The vampire gave a quick bow. "Nothing more of interest, my lord. We were thorough in our questioning. The traitor only knew he was sent to find out about our plans."

"So he is truly dead?"

"_Oui._ He was unable to withstand our more vigorous methods."

"Ah, a pity, du Plessis said," not sounding sorry at all.

"What do we do now?"

du Plessis thought a moment. "Nothing. Our plans are made and won't be changed by this feeble attempt from the Americans."

"As you wish, my lord," the minion bowed again.

"Come; let us go over our latest intelligence."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megan and Ben came into the lounge at Josef's home, greeting Simone who smiled and offered them refreshment. Josef had asked Mick and Beth to come too, and Mick took over as bartender and passed out drinks when Josef entered. He accepted a scotch from Mick, and looked at Ben.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening," Josef said.

Ben shrugged slightly. "Megan and I were just working on my French."

Josef smiled widely, "Let's hear it."

Ben said in French, _"I'm so pleased to meet you, and I hope you can help me."_ His accent was perfect, and Josef couldn't help being impressed.

"You sound good, Ben. You have the old-world Paris _patois."_

Now Ben smiled back at Josef, taking Megan's hand. "Credit my teacher. She's been drilling me for the last two weeks."

"Ben's great with languages," Megan commented. "With the DVDs and some practice, I think he'll do well."

Josef rubbed the back of his neck and started pacing the room. He stopped and said, "I heard from Emmaline in New York."

The group gave him their attention as he told them about the vampire that had escaped and how they feared the other had been killed by the Paris Council.

"It might be dangerous for you to try this, Ben," Josef said.

Megan turned to Ben, concern in her eyes. She had agreed to the plan, but now she was more worried than ever.

Taking a gulp of scotch, Ben straightened his shoulders and looked at the others in the room. "I still want to go. I'm prepared, and there's no one else who could do this, am I right?"

Josef nodded, his respect for the fledgling growing. "It's true you have the best chance, but you don't have to go into a dangerous situation."

"Until we find out what these guys are doing, there will be danger for all of us. Who's to say if these vampires reveal themselves in Europe that the human population here won't try to retaliate." Ben said.

"We'll have to go underground or worse yet, stand and fight," Mick mused. The very thought was horrific to him.

"Right," Ben said with conviction. "I have to do this; we need to know what they're planning."

Megan was heartsick, but she couldn't keep Ben from doing what he felt was right. She took his hand. "Yes, _mo ghile_, you have to go. You'll convince them I will help you."

Mick said, "Beth and I only have one case we're working on and we'll be ready to come over."

Josef gave Mick a side-long glance. "Mick—"

Mick held up his hand. "Yeah, I know, Josef. But I could stay on the outskirts of the city, and only make myself known if Ben needed me."

"Needed _us_," Beth said with decision.

Her husband turned to her with a half-smile. He could have figured that Beth wouldn't stay home since he couldn't even get her to stay in the car. "Yeah, needed _us._"

Megan grasped Mick's words like a lifeline. "I think that would be wise."

"Emmaline said she had a couple of Cleaners in Paris that were her friends and they could help," Josef said.

Now Simone chimed in. "Good, they could be ready to get them all out of the country if things blow up."

"All right, I know when I'm overruled. Just don't tell anyone I gave in or I'll have hell to pay in the region," Josef said, with mock sternness.

Mick smiled widely, "Okay, I'll get with Rider and work out the communications." He looked at Ben. "Chances are they might want you to stay with them so they can test your commitment. They should let you call Megan, especially if you convince them you could get her on their side. A vampire of her age would be an asset to them."

"Right. I can call her and if there's trouble I could give her a code word and she could pass it along." Ben reflected.

Josef nodded slowly. "That would work. I'll find out about the Paris Cleaners and get their contact information for Mick. But Megan, once you're over there we'll have to be able to communicate."

She looked at Josef, her eyes hard. "These vampires, all of them, are younger than me." She touched the side of her head. "With my hair, I can wear an earbud without being detected. It wouldn't be long-range, but if you can get the Cleaners to monitor me locally, I can keep them informed so they can report to you."

Josef chuckled. "Money can do anything, and I have a lot of it. I'll talk to Emmaline and offer the ladies a large stipend to take some time off to keep track of you."

Beth felt Mick's satisfaction at being allowed to participate and she couldn't deny him. She was just glad he was willing to let her go along, and she determined he wouldn't be sorry.

Now Josef went over to the bar and came around, refreshing their glasses. "All right, we have this figured out, so now a toast to our project."

They all drank, and Josef hid his disquiet at the thought of these vampires, whom he considered family, putting themselves in danger.

By the end of the week, Josef had made arrangements with the Paris Cleaners, and Ben was getting ready to leave. Ben had spent some time with Simone and Sofia about the work coming into the law firm. When Ben had been training, he'd left most of the legal work with Simone, and he felt regret that she would bear the brunt of their practice. Simone reassured him that she didn't mind, and Sofia was willing to work more hours to let Ben have the time he needed to prepare for his mission. While he was gone, they decided to take a few less cases, since they'd built up a fund to keep the office running.

Mick and Beth had finished their cases and had found the missing teen that had been their most important task. She'd had run away with a boyfriend to New Orleans, but when he abandoned her there, she'd called her parents. Mick went to out to bring her back to be reunited with her family. They told their office service they weren't accepting any cases for the near future.

Josef had arranged for Mick and Beth to stay in the Villeneuve-le-Roi district, just south of the airport, on the fringes of Paris, far away from the Duvall compound. The Cleaners that Emmaline recommended both took time off from their duties without telling their superiors why. Josef offered them an enormous fee to be available to monitor the communications as well as to help in case of trouble.

Josef oversaw every detail of the plan to make sure Ben, as well as Mick and Beth were as safe as possible. He felt a touch of envy that Mick was going, wishing he could be there himself. He'd survived as a vampire by being paranoid and a control freak, but with Simone's understanding he was able to stand back and let others handle the mission.

His phone rang, and he answered seeing it was Ben.

"Yes Ben."

"_Hi, Josef. I'm all ready to leave."_ They knew Ben's movements might be tracked as soon as he left the country, so he was taking Josef's jet to Washington DC, then he would take a commercial direct to Paris. With the security precautions in place, Ben wouldn't be able to take any blood on the plane, so he would drink heavily before he left Dulles for Paris. Once there, the Cleaners in Josef's pay would meet him and make sure he was fed before he went to his vampire hotel. From there, he would try to contact the Council and put their plan into motion.

Josef went over all of this in his mind again when he responded to Ben. "I think we've covered everything."

"_I'm not worried Josef, but I know Megan is. Listen, after I leave, would you keep in touch with her? I promised to call her whenever I could, but I know she's scared."_

Josef felt a flash of sympathy for the younger vamp. He admired Ben's willingness to put himself in harm's way to help and he knew Simone would feel the same if he was going into danger. "How about if Megan stayed here with us? That way she won't be alone in your home, sitting there worrying."

"_That would be great!"_ Ben said, and Josef could hear the relief in his voice. _"But you'll have to convince her you need her there."_

"Don't worry, man. I'll have Simone get on it. You know how stubborn all our women are. She'll have Megan over here right after you've left."

"_Good,"_ Ben chuckled, his heart lightened for the first time in a while.

"We'll take care of everything on this end, you just think about what you need to do over there."

"_I will. If you take care of Megan then I can concentrate. If things go as I plan, I'll get her over there and she'll be able to help."_

Josef didn't want to put more pressure on Ben, so he said, "Use your instincts. They were good in the courtroom, so keep that in mind when you're dealing with the Paris vamps."

After a moment's pause, Ben said, _"Thanks, I will. Good luck on this end, and I'll keep in contact when I can."_

"_Bonne chance, mon ami."_

"_E__t à vous, Josef.' _

The next night, Ben boarded the Kostan jet to fly to D.C., with sufficient blood to sustain him. Mick and Beth went with him on this leg of the journey, and then they would take a separate jet for the flight to Paris. They wouldn't meet in the French capital, but would keep in contact through his calls to Megan.

Josef had given Ben an untraceable cell phone so he could make private calls. He didn't know what his situation would be when he finally made contact with the rogue vampires, but having the option made him feel better.

Ben landed at Orly about 2 am, after an uneventful flight. He hoped the Cleaners would meet him when he made his way through customs. He was getting hungry.

He walked down the terminal, with a porter following with his luggage on a cart. Two women made eye contact, and came up to him. They were dressed in boots, jeans and tight tops. One was a red-head and the other had dark cropped hair. They sniffed unobtrusively, and the brunette said effusively in French, "Little brother, we're so happy you are here."

Ben smiled and followed their lead and responded in French. "It is good to see you." Both of the women gave him cheek kisses and took either arm to walk him down the terminal, the porter following them to a long limousine waiting at the curb.

Once they were settled and the car took off, the redhead introduced herself. "I'm Mimi, monsieur."

He took her proffered hand and said, "Please call me Ben."

"And I am Renee," said the brunette in accented English.

"Please, speak in French, I need to practice," Ben said, smiling.

"_Oui, d'accord_," Mimi responded, opening a small refrigerator and pouring Ben some blood.

He took the glass, downing the ruby liquid, trying not to let his hand shake. It had been a long flight and he was famished. After another glass, he felt better and more in control.

"_Merci_," he told the ladies.

"_Bon,"_ Mimi replied, looking serious. "Now to business. We know you are here to see what our Council is doing. They control the Cleaners, but several of us are not happy with what we are hearing."

"You don't know what they are planning?"

Both vampires shook their heads. "We are hoping you can find out. Monsieur Kostan has talked to us and we will be available to help," Renee said. She handed Ben a paper. "These are our mobile numbers, please memorize them and destroy the paper. We have your contact information, but will not call you."

The limo stopped in front of a small hotel.

"You have reservations here. On that list are numbers to call to have blood delivered. This is a well-known hotel among vampires, so we cannot be seen with you."

Mimi continued. "From now on, assume you are being watched. _Bonne chance_, Ben."

He smiled at them, pocketing the paper, and getting out of the car. The driver had already set his bags on the sidewalk. The doorman from the hotel signaled inside and a bellman rushed out to grab the luggage.

Ben took an unneeded breath and walked into the lobby and up the front desk. "Good evening," he said in French. "My name is Ben Talbot, and I have a reservation."

TBC

_**So, Ben is finally in Paris and will try to find his way to the Council. Can he succeed in figuring out what they're up to? **_

_**Thanks for reading, and I appreciate all who review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait, lots going on in RL so it's taken a little longer for this chapter. I appreciate all of you who have stayed with the story reviewed. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

The Paris night was invigorating and it had just stopped raining. The first day he'd been there, Ben rested and studied maps of the city. He'd talked to Megan on the disposable phone he had, and she seemed in good spirits. She explained she was staying at Josef's house to be closer to the communications. He acted surprised, but told her he was happy she was with their friends. Megan said she was using Josef's extensive library and had decided to try to improve one of her vineyards. Ben told her once they were done with the mission, he'd like to visit the place and perhaps use it as a venue for their wedding.

As he had anticipated, talk of their wedding swept away Megan's worries, and he was glad she had something pleasant to focus on. He told her about the Cleaners he'd met and that he was going to the vampire clubs to see what he could turn up. Ben knew Megan would relay this information to Josef, as well as Mick and Beth who were stationed near to Paris.

Ben consulted the concierge at the hotel and was given directions to several exclusive vampire clubs. Ben could tell the vampire was leery of disclosing information until Ben flashed a wallet full of Euros, and handed over a large gratuity. Josef had supplied him with a bank account in Zurich, with unlimited credit. Ben felt his former human need to budget, but realized he might need to show that he was able to invest money into whatever the Council was doing.

Ben exited the hotel on his third night of clubbing. The first two places he'd visited seemed to be upscale clubs, but when he talked to the other vampires, subtly inquiring about opportunities for young vampires, he came up empty. Tonight he was going to an older club that he'd heard about from the vamps the night before. They warned him he probably couldn't get in, but Ben wasn't deterred. He planned to offer the gatekeeper a large tip and see what happened.

After a harrowing taxi ride, Ben made his way to a door in a nondescript building. There seemed to be no one there, until he tried to enter, then a large vampire stopped him.

"_Monsieur_?" The vampire sniffed him.

"I was told this was a comfortable place to relax for the evening," Ben said in his now-impeccable French.

"Do you know someone here?"

"No, but I'm sure that won't be a problem," he replied, pulling out a hundred Euros from his pocket and giving to the vampire.

The guard nodded and moved aside to allow Ben to enter. The club had dark red carpet and lots of wood. He walked further and found a long bar, with a few vampires sitting with blood drinks. Quiet music filled the room and the whole ambiance was one of opulent elegance.

Ben took a seat at the bar, ordering scotch and blood. He sipped his drink, looking around. He could scent older vampires and it could have been overwhelming if he wasn't used to being around Megan, Ewan and Josef. There were two vamps at the other end who were eyeing him with curiosity. When the bartender served them another drink he saw them conversing as they got their drinks refilled.

Ben turned away on the stool, observing the rest of the place, noting a solo guitarist the small band at the far end of the room playing jazz. He scented a vampire close to him and turned back to the bar. The vampires that had been at the end of the bar were now next to him.

"Good evening, _monsieur_," one of them said. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Roland Musgrave," the vampire said with an upper class British accent. Ben gave him a nod, and the other vampire said in French, "And I am Gaston Duvall."

Ben froze when he heard the name, quickly using the lessons he'd learned from Josef to shield his reaction. Since Roland spoke to him in English, he responded in kind, "Glad to meet you gentlemen. I'm Ben Talbot. May I buy you a drink?"

The two vampires settled on the seats and Ben signaled the bartender for another round. When they had been served, Roland asked, "What brings you here, Ben? Where are you from?"

He had been prepared to answer this question and said with a shrug, "I'm from Los Angeles, in California. I'm looking for new opportunities."

Gaston sniffed and said, "You seem young to be without your sire."

"I can handle myself." Ben said. He didn't want to say too much until he knew these vampires might have useful information.

"Are you doing business for your sire?"

Ben shook his head. "No, as I said I'm here for myself."

"And your sire allowed this?" Gaston asked with an almost sneer.

"She wasn't happy, but understood I needed to make my own way."

"That is indeed unusual," Roland commented.

"My turning was unusual. I saved my sire from another vampire who was trying to kill her."

"How?" Gaston asked, disbelieving.

"I staked her with a wooden ruler," Ben responded with a smirk.

"Good show," Roland replied with a grin.

"That would have taken some courage," Gaston said. "You were human at the time?"

Ben nodded and took a sip of his drink, keeping his emotions blank. It would not do to have these vampires know how much he loved Megan. He continued, "Sometime later, there was an incident and I was fatally injured. Megan was there and turned me."

His audience was riveted, and Roland asked, "Were you unhappy with the outcome?"

"No, but my sire is very protective. She never sired before and she keeps me on a short leash."

Roland nodded, but Gaston looked puzzled at the comment.

Ben chuckled and signaled for their drinks to be refreshed. Roland said, "Shall we adjourn to a table? It is more private."

The three found a table in a corner, so that the other patrons couldn't hear them.

Gaston inquired, "You came to Paris, but why?"

By now, Ben was feeling more confident and hoped these vamps were a solid lead. "My sire is a lovely woman, but she's 700 years old."

Both the other vampires looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. Ben saw their reaction and commented, "She wants me to be her pet, and I'm not willing to go along with that." He let a feeling of impatience leak out. "Before I was turned, I was assistant district attorney for Los Angeles, and I was planning on a political career. Now that's out of the question since I'm a vampire," Ben said with a touch of bitterness. "I refuse to give up my ambitions simply because my sire wishes to keep me with her."

Gaston Duvall leered. "She is enamored of you?"

Ben sighed and nodded somewhat wearily. "I'm fond of her, of course, but I am my own man." He saw the two vampires exchange glances.

"These opportunities you speak of, do you have the finances to fund them?" Roland asked delicately.

"_Oui_. I have family money from my human life. I've transferred my accounts to Switzerland when I decided to come to Europe." He lowered his voice, knowing the men would hear him. "I've heard through people that work for my sire that something is happening in Paris that will bring great power to vampires. I came here to find out if that's true and if there would an opportunity that would suit my purpose."

"Would your sire try to stop you?" Gaston asked.

"I think if she sees that I'm happy, she'll support me." Ben looked away and gave another little shrug. "But so far, I haven't heard anything that's of interest so perhaps I'll move on to London or Berlin. There might be some prospects there."

Ben feigned indifference as he saw the two vampires look at each other. Roland said, "I think another drink would be in order. Would you like blood or another scotch, Ben?"

He smiled. "Make it half and half, thank you."

Roland and Gaston went to the bar, and Ben kept his seat but was able to see them in the reflection of a picture on the wall. They seemed to be having an intense conversation as they got more drinks from the bartender. In a few minutes, they returned to the table.

They settled in and Roland said, "Ben, I think we may be able to help you find what you're looking for."

"You've heard of something here in Paris?"

"We know a little," Gaston said, his eyes watching Ben's reaction.

Ben took a sip of his drink and put it down. "I'd like to hear more."

Now Gaston looked at him with menace. "It is a secret society, and if you join, you pledge your vampire life or risk the true death."

Ben allowed his eyebrows to rise and gave a small smile. "Sounds serious. What's in it for me?"

"Power, and a chance for your ambitions to be fulfilled," Gaston said with a malicious grin.

"What would I have to do?"

Roland said, "Just meet with someone and if you are still interested, you can proceed from there."

Ben pretended to consider the offer, keeping his excitement reigned in. It looked like this might be what he was after. "All right, I'm willing to talk. I might be a young vampire, but I have a lot of experience to offer."

Roland held up his hand. "It's not us you have to convince, old chap."

He allowed a little excitement and a feeling of greed to escape so the other vampires would feel it. He hoped he had practiced enough emotional control that they couldn't tell anything else. He nodded, decisively. "All right, I'm in. What next?"

"We will arrange it," Gaston said. "Where are you staying?"

"At the _Hotel Nuit Noire_."

Gaston said, "A very discrete place. You are under your own name?"

"Of course," Ben said, bristling slightly. "I have nothing to hide."

"You have a mobile number, yes?"

Ben gave the vampires the cell number he used in Los Angeles. He still had the untraceable phone to relay his messages to Megan.

"Bon," Gaston said, and they all stood. "Expect to hear from us soon."

Ben shook hands with the vampires, and they left. Ben went to the bar and ordered straight blood. He needed it to calm down. After a few minutes, he felt better and decided to go back to the hotel. His inner gut told him this was the break they'd been looking for and he had to make some calls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick glared out the window at the rapidly approaching dusk. Beth came into the room in a robe with her hair in a towel, fresh from a shower. She stretched and sat down on a chaise lounge with a contented sigh. The villa outside Paris that Josef arranged was luxurious with period furnishings as well as accommodations for vampires with a hidden freezer room and fresh blood delivered daily. There was a soaking pool in the back and the estate was surrounded by trees for privacy. It was restful, and Beth would have quite enjoyed the setting if it hadn't been for her husband's escalating impatience.

He turned to her, frowning. "How can you just sit there when we don't know what's happening?" he demanded.

Beth gave him a look. She had expected this outburst for the last day and sat up. She understood Mick's frustration, but she wasn't going to let him get away with taking it out on her. "Mick, you knew we were coming over to support Ben. It's his show and we can't interfere."

Mick ran his hand through his hair, scowling. "I know, I know," he ground out. "I just can't stand waiting around."

She sympathized with him, realizing Mick was usually the one taking the lead and getting things done. In a more sympathetic tone she replied, "I know it's hard, but we can't do anything until Ben needs help."

He nodded, giving her a small smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I guess I just have cabin fever. I wish we could go out for a bit." They were trying to keep a low profile so no one could possibly recognize Mick.

"It's usually me that wants to hit the nightlife," Beth commented. "Why don't we try to find someplace out of the way? If we don't go into Paris, we shouldn't run into anyone who might know you."

Mick brightened, "Yeah, we could take a drive and stop at a bistro for a drink. At least they drive on the right side of the road here."

"Okay, you get out the maps and I'll get dressed."

A short time later, Mick was maneuvering their rented Audi south, away from the metro area of Paris. They found a commercial section on the banks of the Marne River, and Mick spotted a few restaurants and what looked like a nightclub.

He turned to Beth. "You want to give that a try?"

They had blood in a cooler in the car, so she said, "Sure, let's get a drink."

Mick pulled up and parked on the street and they walked into the small establishment. He was pleasantly surprised to see a small jazz group playing in the corner. He gave Beth a grin. "We found a good place."

They sat down and ordered, enjoying the music. Beth was pleased that Mick was more relaxed and glad she'd suggested they go out for the evening.

It was after midnight when Mick's cell phone rang. He looked at it briefly and said, "It's Ben."

Without a word they both got up and Mick threw some money on the table. Outside in the warm night he answered, "Yes, Ben?"

"Mick, did I interrupt anything?"

"No, Beth and I were just at a club south of the city listening to some jazz."

Ben said, "Sounds like fun. I wish I could join you."

"What's up?" Mick asked and heard Ben sigh.

"I think I've found some vamps who know what's going on."

"Oh yeah?"

"Unfortunately, one of them is a Gaston Duvall."

Mick blanched. "Who? Where did you meet him."

"At a vampire club in downtown Paris. He was with another vamp called Roland Musgrave. English accent, and very proper."

"Was it just the two of them?" Mick asked, glancing at Beth. He didn't want her to be in danger.

"Yes, I told them my story and they said I might be able to join them after I spoke to someone else. I presume it's the leader of the conspiracy."

"Did they believe you?"

There was a pause. "I think so. They're not fools. I told them about my history and turning, so I bet they'll have me checked out."

"It's a good thing it can all be confirmed," Mick said with satisfaction.

"They wanted to know if I had money to invest, so I think they're serious."

Mick knew Beth could hear the conversation, and could feel her interest. "Do you need us for anything?"

"I don't know yet. I gave them my regular cell number and they said they would call me. I suspect they want me to meet with the head guy so he can look me over. If that happens, I'll insist we go to a public place. You could be there, but would this Duvall know you?"

Mick frowned. "I don't think so. I don't remember a Gaston when we were in New York with Lance."

"Okay," Ben said. "I'm going to call Megan and have her tell Josef what's going on. I'll ask them to find out about Duvall and call you."

"That sounds good. See what he can find out about the other vamp as well. The more info we have the better."

"Fine," Ben said. "Say hi to Beth. I'm heading for my freezer. I had to drink a bit more than I'm used to tonight."

"Take care, Ben," Mick responded and hung up. He looked at Beth and grinned. "It looks like the game's afoot."

She smirked back. "Okay, Sherlock. Let's hit the freezer ourselves."

Arm in arm, they went to the car to head back to their villa.

TBC

_**It looks like Ben has found a lead into the conspiracy, but he may be heading into trouble. Next, will Coraline cause problems for Ben? **_

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, they keep me writing! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I appreciate all of you who read and still enjoy Moonlight! Now Ben might find out what's happening in Paris and Coraline is still on the prowl~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 6

Coraline came into the mansion with a few bags. She had been shopping on the _Rue Étienne Marcel_and found some Ferragamo heels and a Versace scarf that would go well with a couple of her outfits. Now that the family had money again, she didn't mind spending some of it, since she was the one that had brought them back from the brink of ruin. Henri had disposed of some of the jewels and gold they had found and she participated in the investments that came from the treasure.

It gave her immense satisfaction to be a full participant in the family businesses and investments. She was about to call for one of the male freshies when her brother Gaston ambled into the lounge.

Gaston was her youngest brother, and she had never been particularly close to him. He took too much after their sire, who was a coward and a bully.

Her brother made her a low bow. "Ah sister, back from the rigors of shopping?"

Gaston always knew how to make her feel insignificant, but she wasn't intimidated now. He had not been happy with Henri's decree that she was to be a full partner in the family business, but he had to bow to his older brother in this instance.

She said indifferently, "What do you want, Gaston?"

"I was wondering if you knew of a fledgling vampire from Los Angeles named Ben Talbot."

Coraline stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because he's here in Paris. I met him the other night."

"In Paris?" she echoed. _Why would Ben Talbot be in France?_

"Yes, he told us a story that he'd been sired by an old vampire and he was looking to break away and make a name for himself."

Coraline frowned, her mind racing. Why would Ben leave Megan and strike out on his own? Had he had a disagreement with his sire? Coraline didn't know Ben, but she'd heard all about the turning from local gossip while she was in LA. His sire, Megan, was old and worked for the American Council.

She realized Gaston was waiting for her to reply. "I don't know him, but I heard rumors when I was in Los Angeles."

"Tell me more," Gaston said impatiently.

"I only know the gossip, _mon frère_." She said the last a little sarcastically. She wanted Gaston to know she was no longer the little sister to be browbeaten.

"Well?"

Coraline shrugged. She didn't know why her brother wanted to know, but she enjoyed having him come to her for information. "My understanding is that Talbot was attacked when he was human by a vampire called Lola. Lance said he had business with Lola, but I don't know what it was."

Gaston nodded, he knew something about Lola and her relations with their family, "Go on."

"It seems his sire Megan fought Lola but was overpowered. Talbot staked Lola and fed Megan to save her."

"Ah, really? And then?"

"I never heard why, but someone tried to kill Megan, and Talbot was injured. Megan turned him." Coraline looked at her brother. "This Megan is old, older than us and she's the liaison to the American Council."

Gaston raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and she has a true brother who is just as old. He's in Los Angeles as well. They are all friends of Josef Kostan, the Elder of the region."

"As is your former husband," he said, cuttingly.

Coraline stifled a wince, and gave him a killing look. "Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"I don't know," he said slowly, rubbing his chin. "I'm curious why such a youngling would be without his sire."

Coraline shrugged again, and sat on a Louis XIV settee. "I have no idea."

"He said he was tired of being a pet, and wanted to make his own way."

She thought of Mick and how he loathed becoming a vampire. "Perhaps he hates her for turning him."

"I don't think so, my dear. Ben seemed quite at home as one of us. He did appear upset that his ambitions were limited by his immortal life."

"Ambitions?"

"_Oui_. He had planned a political career, and becoming a vampire curtailed that."

Coraline pondered. As much as she didn't trust her brother, what he had to say was intriguing. "So did you find out why he came to Paris?"

Gaston edged away, looking out the long window into the night. She felt this had something do to with Gaston's involvement with the Paris Council. "I'm not sure," he said, finally.

"Did he seem sincere?"

"Yes, I'm inclined to believe him. He told the same thing you heard. But, we need to make sure he is telling the truth."

"Who is _we_?" Coraline asked.

Now Gaston realized he might have said too much. He thought her insipid, a beautiful ornament to be used for the family good. After all, she used poor judgment when she married and turned that human over 50 years ago. She was certainly not trustworthy enough to know about his great work for the Council. "Never mind. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about this vampire."

Coraline stood up and walked toward the door. She looked at her brother with a slight grin. "That is all I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to review our investment portfolio and see where we might improve our holdings." She swept out of the room, but not before she noted Gaston's look of displeasure. She was gratified that her new standing in the family disconcerted him. As she went to her suite, she wondered if she shouldn't do a little investigation herself as to why Ben Talbot fled his sire. She was sure Luc would be glad to help her.

Downstairs, Gaston pulled out his mobile phone and called Roland.

"_Yes?"_

"_Mon ami_, I spoke with my sister. She was recently in America, as I told you. She knew about Ben Talbot."

"_What did she say?"_

"She confirmed his story, at least as much as the vampire gossip can be trusted. She said basically the same thing Talbot told us."

"_Ah,"_ Roland said, thoughtfully. "_I have a friend who is owns a club in Las Vegas. That is not far from Los Angeles." _

"Is he dependable?"

"_I believe so. He owes me for helping with his papers to America. I have asked him to go to LA to confirm Talbot's story. It will not be hard for him to ask questions if he says he is thinking of opening a club there."_

"Bon," Gaston responded. "We cannot go to Monseignor without definite information."

"_I agree. My friend will contact me when he has the information." _

"Very well. But I think we must encourage Ben to stay in Paris until we have determined if he is a viable candidate for our cause."

"_Then we must keep him from leaving,"_ Roland said. _"I'll put a watch on him until we know more."_

"Good." Gaston hung up, and made his way to the freshie wing of their mansion. He needed a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simone was still downtown in her office, reading a contract for one of their vampire clients when Tia, their freshie receptionist stuck her head in the door. Simone could feel her hesitation, and smiled at the young human.

"Yes, Tia?"

"Um, I hate to disturb you, but there's a Miss Bella on the line for you. She said she needed to talk to Josef, but she can't get through to him and she said it can't wait."

Simone was surprised the head cleaner would want to talk to her in lieu of Josef, but said, "Fine, I'll take the call."

Tia disappeared, and Simone picked up the blinking line.

"Hello, Bella, what can I do for you?"

"_Hi, Simone. I can't find Josef and this is important."_

"What's going on?"

"_There's a vamp from Vegas asking questions about Ben Talbot,"_ Bella stated.

"What kind of questions?"

"_About how he was turned and about Megan. I checked into him and he runs a vampire club off the strip. No violations or problems, and he recently came here from France."_

"From Paris?" Simone asked, shrewdly.

"_Yeah." _

Simone smiled to herself. It looked like someone was trying to confirm Ben's backstory. Josef had told her that Ben made contact with a couple of vampires in Paris, one of whom was a Duvall. "It's all right, Bella. Don't interfere and make sure this vamp gets all the info he needs on Ben. Tell everyone that they're free to answer anything about Ben or Megan."

Alarms went off in Bella's head. _"What's going on, Simone?" _

"Just a project Josef has going. Don't worry; it doesn't affect anything in our region."

"_Shouldn't I know about it?"_ Bella hated to be blindsided.

"If it gets anywhere close to us, Josef will tell you about it." Simone had suggested Bella be briefed on their plan, but Josef had insisted they keep everything quiet until they found out what the Paris Council was doing.

"_I'm going to talk to Josef, if you don't mind,"_ Bella said with determination.

"Fine. I advised to tell you but he disagreed. He'll be at home after midnight so come on by the house. Maybe you'll have more luck convincing him."

"_Ha,"_ Bella sniffed. "_If you can't persuade him…."_

"Well, I'm only his wife. You're the head Cleaner and you're official."

"_Maybe so. Okay, I'll see you after midnight." _

Simone hung up, grinning. She thought Josef would have a hard time ignoring Bella face-to-face. Simone looked forward to later tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two nights later, Roland Musgrave and Gaston Duvall entered the long mirrored hall leading toward the head of the Council's office. The guard allowed them into the luxurious room and they bowed.

Pierre du Plessis nodded in return. "Gentlemen, please sit. What do you have for me?"

The two sat gracefully in the period chairs and Duvall smiled. "My lord, we believe we found a new member for our society."

Pierre raised an eyebrow. "Who?

"An American," Roland stated. "From Los Angeles."

"Ah, tell me about him. Why is he here? What does he want."

"He's young, about a year old. He wants to make his way in the vampire community."

"And why he has come here?" Pierre asked, frowning.

Roland told Pierre what he'd found out about Ben's history and turning. Pierre listened thoughtfully. "How did he hear of us?"

"I don't think it was specifically about our plan, my lord. His sire has wineries in France and Alsace-Lorraine and he heard there might be prospects in France from the vampires there."

"So his sire is not with him?"

_Non_, My Lord," Gaston replied. "He came to the city looking around. He has good finances, but said if he didn't find anything he would go on to London or Berlin."

"So he is audacious, this young one," Pierre mused. Then he looked sharply at his minions. "Do you believe him?"

Gaston shifted uncomfortably on the silken-covered chair, but Roland said with confidence, "I do, my lord. I've checked my sources in America and everything he's told us has been confirmed." He handed Pierre a computer thumb drive. "Everything we found is on this."

"What of his sire, this older vampire?"

"She is besotted with him," Gaston smirked. "He feels she will support him if he can convince her he is happy."

"Hmmm, and you say he has a large amount of money?"

"We checked with our contact at his bank in Switzerland and confirmed he has almost a million Euros with unlimited credit."

Now Pierre was surprised. "La, why would he want to join with us when he has all that coin?"

"Ambition, my lord. He was planning a political career in America before he was turned. I heard he wanted to run for an office in California after he became vampire, but the head of the region denied him. He is frustrated and wants to prove himself."

Pierre smiled maliciously. "I think I would like to meet this young one. He could be molded to our needs. You say he is a lawyer in America?"

"_Oui_, my lord," Gaston replied.

"Good, then he has a practical mind. We have no one in our Society with that kind of experience. Does he speak our language, or is he ignorant like most Americans?"

Duvall responded with a _moue_ of displeasure, "He speaks with a most cultured accent, my lord. Most unusual for one of his country."

Roland shot Gaston a sour look, since Roland's French left something to be desired.

Pierre watched the byplay with amusement, and said, "You did well. Set up a meeting." With a sweep of his hand, Pierre du Plessis dismissed the two vampires.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben decided that he wouldn't stay in his suite in the hotel. Roland and Gaston has both called to ask him to stay a few nights, intimating they might have news for him. He thought it would seem more likely that he should go out and enjoy the nightlife of the city, especially if he was being watched. He wanted to show he had nothing to hide. Ben took a taxi to the club where he had met Roland and Duvall. He hoped he would see them again. This time when he approached the door, the gatekeeper let him in without a word. He went to a table in the bar area where he could see the entire club. Tonight a small combo played songs from past eras, and some vampires were dancing. He allowed himself a moment of yearning, wishing Megan could be there with him to dance and enjoy the evening. A movement near the door distracted him and he saw his contacts enter and come toward him.

Ben stood, "Hello, would you care to join me?"

Roland and Gaston took a seat and the waiter came over with drinks.

"Are you enjoying Paris, Ben?" Roland asked.

"Yes, it is a lovely city. I like the trees and parks," he said, sipping his drink. Ben had his shields up, not allowing much emotion to seep through.

Gaston and Roland looked at each other, and Roland said, "We've spoken to the head of our Council. He would like to meet you."

Ben felt a little feeling of triumph, which was quickly extinguished when Roland continued. "He wants to see you tonight."

Ben almost choked on his drink. If he was going to meet with the head of the conspiracy, he wanted Mick to be there. He put on a bland face and said, "I'm not sure I'm ready to meet him."

Gaston looked at him and Ben could feel the vampire's suspicion. "Why not? You said you were interested in opportunities."

Ben didn't have an answer to that, then Gaston and Roland stood. "Come with us, _mon ami_."

Ben had little choice but to follow the vampires out into the warm night. They headed toward a long limousine and the three vampires got in. Ben noticed the windows were curtained, as the car pulled away from the curb.

He kept up his emotional wall, not allowing his nervousness to be felt. The other two men chatted amiably while Ben tried to figure out where they were going. He could tell they were traveling near the river, and on old cobbled streets. He tried to keep count of the movements of the car, but they turned close to a dozen times and Ben lost track. They finally came to a stop and got out of the car. They were in an underground garage, and entered the building through a door, going up some steps. It was cooler and smelled old, like a museum.

"_Voila,"_ Roland said, guiding Ben through a door.

He looked around and saw a long gallery filled with mirrors. It took him a moment, but then said, "I looks like Versailles."

"That is the intent," replied Gaston, smugly. Roland and Gaston led Ben to an ornate door, and opened it. Ben entered and the door closed behind him.

Seated at a desk at the far end of the large room was a vampire, who stood. "Come in Mr. Talbot."

Ben barely took note of the long windows and one wall covered with books before he focused on the vampire He was taller than most, and Ben guessed his age about the same as Josef. Dressed impeccably, with an expensive haircut, he smiled, coming around his desk, holding out his hand.

Ben shook it, sensing that his host was trying to make him feel at ease.

"I'm Pierre du Plessis, head of the Paris Council. I hope you are enjoying our lovely city."

Ben nodded, "It is magnificent. I especially enjoy the lights at night."

"Yes, Paris is a 24 hour city. But, please have a seat and may I offer you some champagne?"

"I would prefer scotch if you have it," Ben replied."

"Of course," Pierre said and went to a small cabinet near the windows.

Armed with drinks, they sat in what Ben surmised were antique chairs covered in silk. He'd had a moment to regroup and used his experience to figure out his host. He felt Pierre had a large ego and Ben planned to play into that.

"I must apologize for the manner in which you were brought here," Pierre started.

Ben shrugged. "I would expect no less in the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Well," Ben said, stretching out his legs. "From what Roland and Gaston mentioned, you have some plans that are not generally known." Ben could see this prickled Pierre, and added, "Not that I blame you. A secret is only kept if no one knows about it."

"Ah, so you think we have a secret?" Pierre smiled with no humor.

Ben sat up, allowing his impatience to be shown. He felt it was time for some shock treatment. "If you want to tell me something that might interest me, please do. Otherwise, I need to continue on to Berlin.

"Ah, you Americans. Always the rush, the hurry to be successful."

"I don't see anything wrong in that," Ben responded.

"No, but you are young yet."

Ben snorted and allowed his impatience to come to the surface. "If I've heard that once, I've heard it a hundred times. That's why I left LA. I had plans, and I won't allow my current situation to stop me."

Pierre stood up and said, "Remember to whom you are speaking, Monsieur Talbot."

Feeling the older vampire's anger, he decided to scale back a bit. "I apologize if I've offended you monsieur. It's just that between my sire and Josef Kostan, I feel I'm in between a rock and a hard place."

Pierre chuckled. "I love your American aphorisms. You will be a refreshing change to the sycophants that populate our group."

"So, what do you have in mind and what do you want me to do? More importantly, what will I get from it?"

Pierre looked at him shrewdly. "I can promise you riches and power. I'm not prepared to tell you more at this point, but if you decide to join us you will not be disappointed."

Ben put down his drink on a small table next to him. He stood, looking Pierre in the eye. He kept his emotions tightly reigned because he instinctively disliked this arrogant vampire. "I don't play games, monsieur. If you have something that will help me, then I will consider it."

Ben felt Pierre's power sweep over him. Ben kept his shields up, knowing that if the older vampire was able to see what he was really feeling, it would mean Ben's death.

After a few moments, the power waned, and Pierre nodded slightly and Ben felt he'd passed some kind of test. "Very well, my young friend. Come back at midnight two nights from now and I will tell you what you wish to know. Roland and Gaston will see you back to your hotel."

Ben gave a nod, and started to walk out of the room. Pierre's voice stopped him. "Beware of what you seek here. Your life will be changed forever."

Ben turned and looked at the vampire. "It's already been changed, monsieur."

"So be it. We will meet soon, Ben Talbot."

TBC

_**Now Ben has met the head of the Council, but he needs to be careful until he can find out about the plan. Will Mick and Beth be able to help him? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I've taken so long to update. There was a layoff at work (not me) and the muse fled for a while. We're back now, and here's the next part of the story. Hope you enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 7

Megan leaned back in her chair in her suite at Josef's house. She was trying to write a report for the New York Council about the economic status of vampires on the West Coast, but she was too distracted to give it her full attention. It wasn't nearly as important as what was happening with Ben. There was a constant low-key feeling of dread that sometimes overwhelmed her. She missed Ben and was more than a little worried. He'd called her several times, assuring her that he was fine, but she was still on edge.

There was a knock on the door and Megan could scent Simone on the other side. Simone understood Megan's fears and was supportive without being intrusive.

"Come in," Megan said, and Simone peeked around the door. "Are you busy?"

Megan shook her head and made a face. "No, I can't seem to care whether or not the vampires in San Francisco are prosperous."

"Don't say that!" Simone came in, gasping in mock horror. "Josef will have a fit if he thinks any vampires are less than successful."

Both women chuckled a little, knowing Josef's passion for the vampire community. Money was power and Josef wanted to make sure as many vamps as possible were prosperous.

"Well, from my information, the vampires up north are doing well," Megan commented.

Simone sat down. "And how are _you _doing?"

"I'm worried about Ben. I know he's fine and he has people looking after him, but I can't help it." Megan leaned forward and took Simone's cool hand impulsively. "I can't thank you and Josef enough for having me here. I think I would have gone crazy if I'd been at our condo by myself."

Simone gave Megan's hand a squeeze. "We're glad you're here. It gives me someone to talk to when Josef is tied up with all his business. I know you're concerned because Ben is so young. I'm barely done with being a fledgling myself, so I know it's difficult for him, but Ben is a strong man. He was that way when he was a human." Simone smiled, remembering. "He had me arrested when he thought I had something to do with Dominic's death at the opening of the sports arena."

"Yes, he told me about that. He thought there was something weird going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Now he realizes he was surrounded by vampires and that's what was troubling him."

"You see? Ben has great instincts. He'll be able to handle himself with those vamps in France."

"I know, I have to keep telling myself that," Megan concurred. "It's just hard to be apart."

Simone thought a moment, and decided to tell Megan a secret. "Actually, Ben wanted to have you stay here. He didn't think you should be alone, worrying about him."

"I should have known," Megan smiled wanly. "He's always thinking about me. I hope it's not too much of an imposition."

"Nonsense," Simone said, briskly. "We love having you. We have plenty of room and plenty of blood. When Ben gets back you can take us out for champagne and dancing."

"We'd like that."

"Good. I'm hungry, so why don't you join me? I know you don't fresh feed often, but Benny and Joe are waiting downstairs. I think you could use some nourishment from the vein."

Although Megan didn't like feeding from humans, she knew it would please Simone, so she nodded. "That would be fine."

They stood and Simone took Megan's arm as they walked out. "Joe is particularly delicious. Then I suggest we watch a movie in the media room. You get to pick."

Megan was grateful she had such wonderful friends, and her worries about Ben receded into a small area of her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben returned to his hotel from his visit to Pierre du Plessis, and headed straight for the hidden refrigerator in his room that held his blood supply. He drank down two glasses before his hands stopped shaking. He'd faced the head of the French conspiracy and his nerves were frayed. After the blood, he felt better and ran over in his mind all that had transpired during the meeting. He was sure he had been able to fool the older vampire, and the more he thought about it, the more confident he became.

He picked up his disposable cell phone and dialed Mick.

"_Hi, Ben_." Mick said.

"Hey, Mick."

On the other end, Mick could tell there was something wrong. _"What's up?"_

"I met with the head of the Council tonight."

"_You did? What happened?"_ Mick gestured for Beth to come closer to listen to the call.

Ben took a deep breath. "They put me in a limo and took me somewhere, but I couldn't see out, so I don't know where it was."

"_Who took you?"_

"Roland and Gaston. They're in deep with whatever is going on."

"_Did you find out anything?"_ Mick asked.

"Not yet. I was at that club I told you about and they came in and said we had to leave right away to see the head guy, so I couldn't call you."

Mick frowned. _"I don't like that. What did the place look like?"_

"Like a palace. In fact, it reminded me of pictures I've seen of Versailles—lots of mirrors and gold overlay. I know it wasn't the Council headquarters. The Cleaners here told me they have a large building in the warehouse district. I met a Pierre du Plessis, at least that's what he said. I'd guess he's about as old as Josef. You should have him checked out."

"_I will,"_ Mick said grimly_. "What did he say?"_

Ben gave Mick a description of the conversation, and both Mick and Beth listened closely.

"_I know you want to find out what's going on, Ben, but you have to be careful. When this du Plessis wants to see you again, be firm and suggest meeting at that club,"_ Mick advised.

"All right. Can you be in the club when we're there?"

Mick paused. _"No, I want to follow them when they leave and try to find where they took you. We need as much information as we can get." _

"I wish I'd been able to find out more."

Mick could hear the apology in Ben's voice. _"You're doing great. You said you didn't feel they were suspicious of you?"_

"No, but I'm sure they'll have me checked out."

"_That's why you told them the truth. The vamps in LA know your story, so it can be confirmed. Have you talked to Megan?"_

Ben sighed. "No, I'll call her after I have some freezer time. It's too early there now."

"_Do you mind if I tell Josef what you found out? He's probably still awake cornering the markets in China or someplace,"_ Mick grinned.

"He probably is," Ben agreed, feeling more relaxed. "Go ahead, but make sure he tells Megan I'll call her later." Ben paused. "Mick, I don't know what these guys are planning, but what if it's something we can't handle?"

"_All you can do is try to find out and we'll worry about it then. I don't want to put more pressure on you, but you're the only one who can do this."_

"I know. Tell Beth I'd rather be running a murder trial in LA."

Beth heard and grabbed the phone from Mick. _"Hey Ben. I'd rather be in the courtroom watching your back. Just remember you're not alone. You've got us and the Cleaners, and Megan if you can talk these bastards into letting her come out." _

"Thanks, Beth," Ben said gratefully. Knowing he had support made him feel better.

Mick took back the phone. _"Get some rest and let us know if they make contact again."_

"I will. I'll call you this evening." Ben hung up and went to the shower and then the freezer.

Mick put down the phone and looked at his wife. He never failed to wonder how fate brought them together and healed his broken soul. She had become his other half and he knew she would always be there for him.

Beth felt his emotions and gave him a sweet smile. No words were needed; they both understood what the other was feeling. It was a small moment of contentment, breaking the tension in the room.

Beth leaned back, "Ben sounded all right."

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine. We just have to make sure he stays safe."

She came to him letting her hand wander down his hard chest. "Why don't you call Josef and I'll wait for you in the bath." She touched the back of his neck and pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "I'll make sure the water is very cold."

Mick's eyes blazed, and he nodded, lust fogging his mind. He watched Beth leave the room, and half-hoped Josef had already gone to his freezer in Los Angeles. He refocused his thoughts and dialed the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night after meeting Ben Talbot, Pierre du Plessis sat in his luxurious office and gazed at the two vampires sitting before him. He sighed to himself. He had other subordinates at his beck and call, but these two were the ones who had made contact with the American. Pierre knew Gaston and Roland were loyal and dedicated to their cause, but in Pierre's opinion neither of them were the smartest of his followers. He needed them until he had Ben Talbot securely committed to their scheme.

Pierre had a good plan to take over the ruling of France. The more he reflected, he realized that Talbot could be instrumental in making that happen. Talbot was a lawyer, and his sire was very old. If Ben could get her to join them, it would add to Pierre's power. He definitely wanted to recruit Ben Talbot.

Now he leveled his gaze on the two vampires before him. "Gentlemen, I've decided to extend an offer to Monsieur Talbot."

Roland nodded, but Gaston frowned a bit, and said, "Are you sure he would be trustworthy, Monseigneur?"

Pierre waved away Gaston's objections with a flick of his hand. "I'm willing to work with him. If he can bring his sire into the fold, we would have not only Ben's expertise, but the prominence of his sire. I had my sources look into her background and she has many contacts in France and Alsace-Lorraine. She would be valuable to us."

Gaston spoke up, "But what if she doesn't agree with her fledgling?"

Pierre's smile was sinister. "I think if Ben can't convince her, I will be able to."

Roland, always the yes-man, said, "Of course you are right, my lord."

Gaston still looked mutinous, but when Pierre frowned at him, he presented a stoic face.

"Are you going to tell Ben Talbot everything, my lord?" Roland asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes. I must have his full agreement before I can use him to assist in our great work," Pierre responded. "I will call him and you will bring him here."

They nodded and remained silent as Pierre dialed the cell phone.

"_Oui?"_ Ben answered in English.

"Ah, Ben, _mon ami_. This is Pierre du Plessis."

"_Yes, Pierre?"_ Ben answered, on his guard.

"I would like to see you tonight if it would be convenient."

"_Yes fine,"_ Ben responded. _"How about we meet at the club?"_

"I'm afraid that will not do. What I have to discuss is very private, I cannot risk anyone overhearing. _Vous comprenez_?"

"_Yes, d'accord_," Ben responded. His mind was working quickly. _"Where can I meet you?"_

"Roland will pick you up in front of your hotel in an hour, _oui?_"

"_Oui, that will be fine."_

'_Très bien__,_ I will see you shortly," Pierre said, hanging up.

On the other end, Ben immediately called Mick on his secret cell phone. "Mick, they want to see me again."

Mick could hear the tension in Ben's voice. _"When do you meet them?"_

"They're going to pick me up in front of the hotel in an hour. du Plessis doesn't want to meet in public, he says what he has to tell me is too secret."

Mick thought a moment. _"Okay, let them pick you up and Beth and I will follow to wherever they take you." _

"All right," Ben said with relief. "I think they're going to tell me what they're planning."

"_Don't be too quick to jump on board,"_ Mick advised. _"Let him convince you."_

Ben nodded. "Sounds good. When you find out where they take me, let the Cleaners know." Ben had given Mick the private numbers of the ladies who were helping them.

"_I will. Don't worry, Beth and I will be right behind you." _

"That's good. I feel like they want me to join them so I don't think I'm in danger," Ben said.

"_Just keep up your persona and they'll believe you. Tell them you want to get Megan out here to support you." _

"I will." Ben was heartened to think of his sire being with him again. He knew he could handle anything with Megan's help. "They'll probably come in a limo. I'll stand outside the entrance to the hotel. Will you be able to see me?"

"_Don't worry, buddy. We'll be there."_ Mick hung up and looked at Beth.

"I'll get ready." She loaded some blood packets into a cooler and changed into slacks and a jacket. Soon they were on their way to Ben's hotel.

Ben stood outside the hotel door and declined a taxi offered by the doorman. The night was cool and damp, so much different from Los Angeles. He didn't see Mick's car, but trusted his friends were there, watching. Soon a black limousine pulled up, and Ben headed toward it. He got in and greeted Roland, who was the only one in the car. As before, the limo was curtained, but this time Ben was a little more relaxed and made small talk with the English vampire as they traveled through the streets of Paris. They arrived in the underground garage and Roland let Ben into the building. Ben hoped Mick and Beth had been able to follow without any problems.

Roland showed Ben into the opulent room that was Pierre du Plessis' office and left.

du Plessis, came over, shaking Ben's hand. "I'm so glad you could join me this evening." Pierre spoke in French and went to the makeshift bar, pouring Ben a scotch, handing it to him. "I recall you enjoy the single malt from our Scottish cousins."

Ben took his drink and sat down. "Cousins?" he inquired, also in French.

"Why, yes. Since Mary, Queen of Scots, Scotland has been part of France."

Recalling history, Ben didn't think so but wasn't about to challenge du Plessis about the convoluted history between the two countries. He took a sip. "Very nice, monsieur."

Pierre nodded. "Please address me as Monseigneur."

Ben realized he needed to placate this vampire who was not only dangerous, but an egomaniac. "Your pardon, Monseigneur. Forgive my ignorance."

Pierre smiled slightly, "No matter. You are not familiar with our ways of rank and privilege."

"That's true. We broke away from Great Britain and we would not have the United States of America without the help of the Marquis de Lafayette." Since school, Ben had a flair for American history. "I've always been sad that the Marquis didn't receive more recognition in my country." Ben could see Pierre puff up with pride and was glad he'd mentioned it.

"Yes, it seems our countries have more in common than most know."

Ben nodded, waiting for Pierre to continue.

"I will tell you that vampires have hardly ever made their mark in history. There have been many on the fringes—Rasputin, Jochi Kahn, son of the great Genghis, and your own Abraham Lincoln."

Ben sat up and choked a bit on his scotch. "Abraham Lincoln?"

"Yes. When he was shot, your president was turned on his deathbed by a vampire admirer. Unfortunately, he was so well known and had such unusual features he could not stay in America. He was smuggled out and still lives in a monastery in Tibet that is populated by vampires."

Ben tried to compose himself. He was so new to vampire culture he'd never heard of historical people who might have been immortal. "I didn't know," Ben admitted.

Pierre gave a Gallic shrug. "You should realize that vampires have been on the outside of history for millennia. We could not reveal ourselves for fear of retribution. But now, we are ready."

Ben looked at Pierre. It seemed he was about to be told of the secret plan, and he waited expectantly.

"Do you know much of French politics, Ben?"

When Ben shook his head, Pierre continued. "We have a president and a prime minister. There are also hundreds of lesser ministers in the National Assembly and the Senate, who meet in the Parliament building in the heart of Paris."

Pierre looked at Ben with a sinister smile. "On a certain night, not too far in the future, most of the ministers will be there for an important vote. My vampires will enter the building and move through the assembly, killing every human there. It will be done in the most vicious way possible. There will be much blood."

Ben froze in shock and horror. "Why?"

"To instill terror in the humans. The President and Prime Minister will declare martial law."

"How would that help you?" Ben asked, surprised his voice was steady.

Pierre smirked. "Because we will control Le President and Prime Minister by holding their families hostage. They will do whatever we say to keep their humans safe. We will rule the country through them."

Still numb, Ben asked, "Will you reveal us? Will the world know that vampires exist? That vampires are behind this?"

"No, not immediately," Pierre answered. "First we must gain manipulate the populace. Humans are like sheep. Once they see their personal lives are not disrupted, they will continue with their everyday activities. When they are used to martial law, we will do the same with the banks, and take the families of the bank owners' hostage. The bankers will bow to our rulership and we will have complete control of the country."

At this point, Ben got up and poured himself another drink, not waiting to be offered. Pierre didn't object and Ben refilled Pierre's glass as well.

After resuming his seat, Ben said, "What about the other countries in Europe? Won't they be concerned about the upheaval in France? Will they try to intervene?"

"Not if we have the president tell them everything is under control. The country will continue to run smoothly. We won't be causing any problems with the other members of the EU."

Ben could see Pierre wanted his opinion. "Perhaps it could work."

"I've planned this for a long time, Ben, down to the last detail. I have many vampires that believe in our cause but no one that has the legal experience you bring."

"I appreciate that, Monseigneur. I'm sure your plan will work, but once again, I wonder how long you can keep up martial law in France."

Pierre smiled again, "It won't be too long. Because of the emergency, the president will appoint replacements for the dead ministers. They will all be my vampires. There will, of course, be elections and the humans chosen will be given a choice of immortality or human death. Then the entire government will be vampire."

Ben put his drink down to hide that his hand was trembling. "You would turn the humans? They would all be fledglings trying to run a government."

"And that much easier to control," Pierre laughed. "If they go feral, we will kill them and find others who will cooperate. After that, we will do the same with the bankers. By this time next year, France will be ours."

It was a monumental, ghastly scheme, bold in its audacity, which would probably work. Ben knew Pierre had been planning it a long time, probably even before he was head of Council. It was so vastly appalling, Ben had a hard time grasping the implications.

Pierre watched him shrewdly, allowing the younger vampire time to absorb the information. He sipped his drink and after a few minutes asked, "Well, Ben, what you think?"

"I believe your plan will work, Monseigneur, but what would be my part?" Ben asked. Mick had told him to feign reluctance and he waited for Pierre's answer.

"You would be my second-in-command. I was grooming Roland, but you have much more intelligence. You would have all the power you want, my friend." Pierre leaned forward. "I would like you to convince your sire to join us. Her age would be a great asset convincing the older vampires to join us."

Ben leaned his head back, pretending to consider the offer. He was relieved that Pierre wanted Megan to come to France. It made it easier for Ben. "I believe I can get Megan here, but I have to tell you neither of us will be involved in killing humans. My sire does not like them, but I know she won't murder."

Pierre looked triumphant, and waved away Ben's objection. "Bah, I have over one hundred vampires dedicated to our cause. There are many among them who can do the dirty work. Once we take over, I will need you and your sire to assist in the running of the country. This interests you, yes?"

Ben gave Pierre a grin, "It interests me very much."

TBC

_**It looks like Ben has infiltrated the bad guys, but now what? And where are Coraline and the Duvalls? **_

_**I'll try and be faster with my updates, and I appreciate everyone who reads Moonlight. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's taken so long—vacation, then work has distracted me. I appreciate all of you who are reading and/or reviewing the story. Thanks for your support; it helps me to keep on going!**_

Chapter 8

Ben sat back in the limo, contemplating what he'd heard from Pierre du Plessis. He told the older vampire that he would talk to his sire and convince her to join him. du Plessis wanted Ben to stay at the compound outside Paris, but Ben told him his sire would think that odd, and he should remain at his hotel. Pierre agreed, believing he had convinced Ben to join their scheme to take over France. Ben's mind was spinning with what he'd heard and he had to call Mick as soon as he could.

Once back in his suite, he contacted Mick. "I'm at the hotel. Where are you?"

"_We're just getting back to our condo. Are you all right?"_ Mick responded.

"Not really."

"_What happened? We followed the limo and waited on the road outside." _

"Did anyone see you?"

"_I'm pretty sure we were undetected. They took you to a property east of Paris, surrounded by farmland. No neighbors, and just off the highway. A perfect place—easy to get to, but isolated."_

"I've never seen the outside of the building, they always take me into an underground garage," Ben said.

"_Did you find out anything?"_ Mick asked.

"Plenty. Mick, it's bad. They plan to kill all the humans running the government." Ben related what Pierre had outlined and Mick grew colder as Ben talked.

"_Do you know when they're going to do it?"_ Mick asked.

"No, he said sometime soon. I can't believe they think they can get away with this, it's so massive," Ben said.

"_You said he had a lot of vamps on board. What about the Cleaners?" _

"He didn't mention them specifically. I think because Pierre is head of Council here he feels he has control of the region."

"_I don't know about that,"_ Mick replied. "_I'm sure there are some vampires who wouldn't go along with this." _

Ben thought about it and said, "I don't know how many countries Pierre has under his thumb. If he has enough power, I think anyone who disagreed would back off, especially if he has enough enforcers."

"_We know that the two Cleaners in Paris aren't with him. Maybe they can help us find others," _Mick said, hopefully.

"That's a good idea," Ben said, grasping at straws. The scope of Pierre's plan had him near the edge of panic.

On the other end, Mick could tell Ben was distraught, and he needed to reassure the younger vampire. "_You did good, Ben. You found out what they're planning. Now we have to figure out how to stop them."_

"I know I have to get Megan over here," Ben said trying to keep the desperation from his voice. If ever he needed his sire, it was now. "I'm going to call her on my regular cell phone in case anyone is listening. Will you call Josef and tell him what I found out? I don't think I could go through it again. And have him tell Megan I'll be calling her. I'll wait a couple of hours, okay?"

"_That's fine, Ben. The sooner I let Josef know what's going on the better."_

"What will Josef do?" Ben asked.

Mick blew out an unneeded breath. _"I don't know, but he needs to know what's happening. It's not imminent, so I hope we have some time to figure out how to stop them."_

"Me too," Ben rejoined.

"_Okay, Ben sit tight. I'll call Josef and we'll get things set up for Megan to get her over here as soon as possible. Remember, they will probably have tapped your phone so act accordingly." _

"I will," Ben said with relief. He felt so much better knowing he would be seeing Megan soon. He knew Mick understood about the need to be with his sire. "Tell Megan I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"_I will. It will be fine, Ben,"_ Mick said and hung up.

Beth looked at Mick, having heard the conversation. "Ben sounds desperate. I hope Megan can get here soon." She got up to pace, a habit she seemed to have picked up from Josef. "I wish I could see him, maybe I could help."

Mick went up and put his arms around her. "I wish you could too, sweetheart. Now that we know what's going on, we can move to counter it. Megan will protect Ben, and we're here, too."

Beth pulled back and smiled up at his hazel eyes. "Okay, handsome, get on the phone to Josef. We need to make sure Megan can come for Ben as soon as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef hung up the phone. If vampires could get ill, he'd be in the hospital. What Mick told him was the worst thing he'd heard since stories of Vlad the Impaler. Josef couldn't believe any vampire could be so detached from reality to reveal not only their existence, but also perform terrorist acts against humans—humans who outnumbered vampires.

After a few moments, he came out of his haze and texted Megan to join him. He knew she was in the house, and wanted to let her know what Ben had found. From what Mick said, it was imperative that Megan get over to France as soon as possible.

Megan came swiftly into the office with a look of concern. "What is it, Josef?" She asked anxiously.

"Sit down, Megan," Josef said.

"Is Ben all right?"

Josef allowed himself a small smile. "Yes, Ben's fine. I just spoke to Mick, and your fledgling will be calling you soon. He's a remarkable vampire, Megan. I admit I wasn't sure when you turned him, but I'm impressed with his abilities."

She nodded with impatience. "What's happening, Josef?"

"Ben's found out something dangerous," Josef replied. As he told her about the French plan, Megan's eyes got wider, and her fear for Ben increased. She had been feeling their separation keenly, and now she said, "I need to see him, Josef."

"Of course," Josef said, smoothly. "He'll be calling you on his regular cell phone, which I'm sure du Plessis will have tapped. He'll be trying to convince you to join him. I think it would be better if you appear to be a doting sire, who's missing her toy-boy vampire."

Megan gave him a little smile. "I can do that."

"In the meantime, I'm going to charter a jet for you to get to Paris. You can't use mine, it might look suspicious."

"Thank you, Josef. How do I handle du Plessis when I get there?"

"Try to delay things as much as possible. Don't refuse, but let him win you over. Ben thinks du Plessis wants your approval, probably because of your age and connections in France. Find as much as you can about his plans."

Megan nodded. "All right. What will you do?"

"I'm going to call Emmaline in New York, and see if she has any ideas," Josef said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Megan's cell phone rang and she saw it was Ben. She glanced at Josef as she said, "Hello, Ben."

"_Hi Megan. How are you?"_

"I'm missing you, dearest," Megan said softly.

Josef smiled to himself and left the office so Megan and Ben could speak privately. Besides, he needed to call New York.

Twenty minutes later, Megan hung up from Ben, happy to have talked with him. She put on a good show as an infatuated sire, and she could tell from the amusement in Ben's voice he knew exactly what she was doing. Josef had said to delay, so she told Ben she would fly to Paris in a few days after she completed some work in LA.

Megan left the room in search of Josef. She found him lying on a sofa, an unusual position for the Elder vampire.

"Josef?" She asked tentatively.

He rose immediately, adjusting his shirt and cuffs. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"What did Emmaline say?"

"She said she's coming out here as soon as possible. I can't go to New York with you leaving and Ewan busy with Sofia. Can you stay until she gets here?"

"Yes," Megan replied. "I told Ben it would be a few days before I could leave."

Josef nodded approvingly. "Good. I'm sure the French want to recruit you, so they'll wait."

"I hope so. What do you think Emmaline will do?"

"I don't know, but it could be bad. There hasn't been a vampire on vampire war since before I was born as a human. But this might be another one."

Megan looked shocked. She knew about the carnage in central Europe when some vampires tried to take over. Other vampires, fearing what would happen if humans found out of their existence, fought the renegade vamps and stopped them. Some humans were dragged into the conflict and vampires became part of the region's mythology. Now it would be a hundred times harder to hide vampire violence, with instant access to the internet and cameras everywhere.

"I hope Emmaline has some ideas," megan said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline hung up her phone, smiling. She just talked to her dear friend Cynthia and they were going out later that night. She hadn't seen much of Cynthia since she was in Los Angeles, posing as Morgan Vincent. Cynthia usually spent her time in Italy, but she was in Paris for fashion week.

Coraline tasked Luc to drive the limo for her and her friend, and picked up Cynthia at her home on the southern outskirts of Paris. They both wore flirty cocktail dresses with heels, looking forward to a girl's night out.

After effusive greetings, Cynthia directed Luc to a human bar near her home that was quiet for talking, but had good music. They got out of the limo, assisted by Luc, when Coraline glanced over at the club. She saw two figures going in and gasped, grabbing Cynthia's arm.

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked, concerned at her friend's shocked face.

"I think—I think I just saw Mick," Coraline said.

Cynthia frowned, and Luc growled, his attention on the door of the club. "That couldn't be, _cheri_," Cynthia soothed.

"I'm sure of it."

"What would that _bouché _vampire be doing here?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was him and the bitch he sired."

Coraline seemed dazed, so Cynthia said to Luc, "Here, go into that place and take some pictures of those people. You saw them, yes?"

"Oh yes, Luc, see what you can find," Coraline said, relieved.

Luc bowed to Coraline, "_Oui_, of course, my lady."

The two women returned to the car, and to take her friend's mind off Mick, Cynthia said slyly, "So, _cheri,_ you have another lovesick vampire at your feet?"

"What? Oh, you mean Luc," Coraline shrugged. "He is most attentive, but I haven't given him my favors yet."

Cynthia leaned back on the leather seat. "Ah, I would not hesitate. Those shoulders, that chest. He would be like an animal in the bedroom."

Coraline felt a moment of jealousy, but then realized her friend was trying to distract her. "Yes," she smiled, "I had thought of that. I've only been waiting for the proper time."

"And when would that be?"

"When I've consolidated my place in the family."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Then Coraline told her about the Duvall's losing all their capital, and how she found the treasure to help them and was now a participating member of the clan.

"Well, it's about time," Cynthia said, approvingly. "They should have seen your worth long ago."

"I'm sorry Lance is dead, but he would never have supported me like Henri has. I have my own investments now," Coraline smiled.

Just then Luc tapped on the car window and Cynthia opened the door. "Get in, and show us."

Luc climbed into the back of the limo and pulled out his cell phone. "It was dark, my lady, and these were the best pictures I could get."

The women's heads bent over the small screen as they scrolled through the photos. Cynthia could feel Coraline freeze as they recognized Mick with a blond woman Cynthia surmised was Beth.

"It is him," Coraline said, in a whisper. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't go in there," Cynthia comment, concerned about her friend.

"No, but I want to know why he's here and what he's doing," Coraline said, shaking off her emotions.

"Good idea," Cynthia responded. She looked at Luc, sitting on the seat across from them. "Can you follow those two when they leave?"

"_Oui, Madame_," Luc nodded.

"Good," Cynthia said decidedly. "We will call a taxi and leave you to watch them." she turned to Coraline, "You agree, _cheri_?"

"Yes," Coraline said, grateful to have her friend with her. "We want to find out why they are here." She thought Mick might be hunting her after what she had done to Beth. In a more determined voice, she said, "Luc, make sure you find out all you can. They could be a threat to me."

Luc nodded, and called a taxi from his phone. Cynthia was curious why Mick might be a threat, but kept quiet, knowing that Coraline would tell her once they were elsewhere. Soon a taxi pulled up and the two women got into it. Coraline told the driver to take them to a club closer to Paris, owned by vampires. She felt the need to be among her own kind when she told Cynthia about all that had happened.

Luc stayed behind in the limo, his attention never wavered from the door of the club. Several hours later, Luc saw the couple leave and get into a car. He followed discretely, without headlights, his vampire vision allowing him to see his quarry. The car stopped at some condominiums near the river, and he saw them go into one of the buildings. He didn't dare follow them, fearing they would scent him, but took note of the address. With a small smile, he headed back to the Duvall compound, pleased he could report success to m'lady Coraline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef was at LAX to pick up Emmaline and her mate Otto in person. They were at the private terminal, and Josef showed them to a limousine and offered them blood after the journey. Both New York vampires looked grim, and Emmaline decline to talk until they reached Josef's home in the hills. Simone was there to greet them, and Josef insisted she stay for their meeting.

Emmaline looked around the lounge. "Where is Megan?"

"I sent Hale for her, ma'am," Simone said, giving the head of Council her due respect.

The older vampire looked at Simone and smiled. "Please call me Emmaline. Anyone who would marry Josef and put up with him has my regard."

Seeing Simone's smirk, Josef said jokingly, "Hey I'm not that bad. Just ask any of my friends—"

"—you mean the ones you pay?" Simone broke in.

"Of course," Josef shot back, smiling.

Emmaline chuckled as Megan entered the room, and they were brought back to the reason for Emmaline and Otto's visit.

They discussed what Ben had discovered, and Emmaline looked thoughtfully at Megan. "I have an idea how to stop du Plessis, but I'm going to need both you and Ben's help."

"Of course, we'll do whatever we can," Megan assured her.

"Good. Here's what I'm thinking …."

TBC

_**Now we have Emmaline on the case. What are her plans to stop the French? Next, Megan gets to Paris and Coraline is determined to cause trouble. (No surprise there.) Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


End file.
